reportera 3, planeta nuevo
by jer35mx
Summary: se pide ayuda para reorganizar un sistema planetario, como se registran e investigan datos, mas un poco de aventura
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic multiverso star trek de la historia deep space 9 cr rodenberry , quizás cr de las productoras de peliculas, spoilers ahead and before (posibles), al llegar a un pedido de ayuda la federación manda varios especialistas, dos de ellos serían una pereja, ella es …, el es …

Capitulo 1

La reportera se quita con la mano el sudor de los brazos que continua moviendo para ubicar en el centro de comunicaciones su señal de transmisión a la central nodal mas cercana; varios viajeros están esperando platicando o mirando, ella encuentra su comunicador e inserta su aparato de comunicado esperando la señal auditiva de que termino, a varias decenas de metros el transbordador de la nave defiant se ve bajo el sol de bajor y alrededor varios transbordadores de pequeño tamaño de varias especies con viajeros, tripulantes y personal de carga y descarga que se mueven.

En el centro de llegado se ubica en el pasillo de revisión de armas energéticas y químicas, después de reportar todo aparato a el vigilantado bajoriano, después camina distraídamente observando sus alrededores y recibe sus aparatos; en la salida o puerta ve a varios colegas de su medio de comunicación y a su acompañante un diplomático terráqueo sudoroso que le pone las manos en los hombros, esa costumbre tuya de pasar normalmente la inspección nos va a enfermar un dia, ¿dia nublado casi anocheciendo? Con suerte estamos en el espaciopuerto sin esperar mucho, salvo a ti, ¿te quejas de todo?, bajando la voz, la espera nos dio tiempo de usar la holosuite sin listas de espera en la palapa betazoid de novios, dice ella picándole con los dedos el estomago, el retira las manos de sus hombros y sonríe ante su indirecta de mala condición física, mientras le observa el lado de los muslos; llega su guía bajoriano con su carácter serio y ellos como después de el viaje notan el carácter de los demás de ustedes y sus cosas.

Mientras van en el transporte su pareja y ella hablan con otros dos de los factores de cambiar las naves cardasianas de transporte de el uso para el paso por hoyo de gusando de los profetas por los bajorianos, mientras ella recuerda las historias de las naves bajorianas que se toparon con unos sorprendidos cardasianos que crearon un imperio o territorio conocido hacia el otro lado, sonríe, viajando p"alla no p"aca. En el hotel, el primer vehículo con vituallas y maquinas es descargado y se empieza a catalogar, los viajeros observan el registro de ellos mismos y el procedimiento de equivalencias monetarias y gastos de sus probables estadías; se les indica que van a ser guiados a sus habitaciones y su pareja el diplomático reparte el tipo de dinero para los integrantes del grupo.

En la habitación ella y el verifican haciendo comentarios entre ellos los requisitos de vida diaria, bueno que pudieras pedir un gran lecho de descanso, la ventana se abre mecánicamente mmm cortinas de plástico con protectores exteriores, el le da una palmada en el trasero pasando a recoger una caja con un comunicador de entre varias cajas, ¿tu central de comunicación como segunda opción? Aquí este aparato no se ha adaptado a sus aparatos y líneas de comunicación y menos a los estándares cardasianos, si por favor por eso necesitamos la base de datos de la federación como puente ¿ya sabes que representan las figuras e imágenes en los cubos?, ella le mira sonriendo, el dice serio imágenes históricas en este tiempo err por los cardasianos, ella le toma por la espalda los oidos y se inclina murmurando su clave y nombre, se levantana camina y se sienta a observarlo y observar la habitación, otra temporada en otro puesto limítrofe.

Mientras salgo secándome, me aproximo a el con sigilo mientras oigo, "mapa estelar total, aproximación a zona cardasiana bajor, aproximación a bajor", veo que frunce la frente, "necesita actuali…", me le tiro encima y oigo "no otra vez", me rio y me le abro de piernas y el saca la pantalla de entre los dos, "cerrar conexión de terminal"

Estoy en el transbordador bajoran flotando en el espacio hacia la estación espacial cardasiana que se ha habitado por varias especies y reorganizada por los bajorans, *como ven hay una zona de acercamiento espacial y una zona de maniobras de acomodo y ensamble, todo eso basado en lo que vemos hacia el hoyo de gusano donde una nave de la federación esta con rayos tractor atrayendo restos de naves hacia su casco y ahí retenidas en espera de su manejo por especialistas*, la enviada, como varios otros, toma su grabadora de datos y la inserta a transmicion planetaria diciendo su clave y la de la nave,*tipos de rescate peligrosos, los bajoranos han tenido accidentes en su limpieza espacial*, uno de los especialistas militares le comenta, *espero que comente de los fenómenos atmosféricos usuales e inusuales que se reportaron en los medios de comunicación bajorianos*, *he visto esas entradas atmosféricas de restos de naves*, *-y se a que se refiere con inusuales, explosiones cambiando la trayectoria, restos de ultramateriales….-*, *ahora la lateral de la estación espacial domina el espacio visual …*, *-mmm los brazos hacia adentro creo que son para evitar el acceso hacia el espacio interior, vaya, tratar de accesar algo acerca de la estación espacial es imposible, en cardasiano o bajorano, bien es cierto que las laterales ahora dominan todo el espacio visual-*.

El diplomatico, viendo pasar unas personas discutiendo, comenta de la reunion donde de estilo federacion se cambiara de transbordadores a teleportacion para la equivalencia monetaria mientras ella por veinteava ocasión se toca el pelo y mueve la cabeza de lado a lado frente a la reflexion de alguna superficie fuera de el casco y ventanilla de su nave, ella dice "ueno, acaba de terminar tu reunion, en la octava orbita de recibimiento de la estacion", "bueno, deja pregunto porque la demora, ¿el nombre de la nave?".

Ella recibe la clave de paso de recoger materiales después de revisión y pasa por escalones y pasadizos hasta una puerta circular, checa si hay comunicación y dice su codigo, una voz dice "espere unos minutos mientras mientras establecemos comunicación al planeta bajor", a la segunda que es el lenguaje terraqueo, ella, siguiendo los protocolos, dice el codigo de la persona a ser comunicada y dice "entrando a la estación, estoy llegando a la sala de ….. mmmm, hay muchas personas y bajorianos y varias razas, hay un puente sobre mi cabeza, los establecimientos normales", se oye una respuesta "bien, turista, no parezcas muy impresionada, es una estación cardasiana y la mitad de la población es bajoriana, tomate diplomaticamente bebidas marcadas de color gris, las que casi no se ven, las de brillantes colores son de otras razas, acuerdate de los dados y el lenguaje", "si,bueno primero preguntar acerca de la oficina de una mayor kira".

la reportera camina por un pasillo cuando observa un grupo de seres de varias especies y varios cadetes de la federación observando un ventanal al espacio, ella se acerca y ve el wormhole que esta abierto y una nave bajorian que se acerca y otras dos naves de la federación y ferengi que se ven pequeñas –o sea a distancia prudente, piensa ella-, escucha la platica de dos cadetes de la dicen que se puede ampliar y cambiar el tipo de luz sobre el*, *si bueno, lo mas actual de su tecnología, pero a un estilo propio de simulación bajoriano*, ella observa los diferentes seres observando el –obervatorio hacia el wormhole-, unos ferengis que conversan en su lenguaje y observan las minúsculas naves de la federación como diciendo –nosotros y otras especies ya viajamos a través y les explicamos, sabe que esa especie comercia –claro que ya pasaron, hasta donde es seguro-: ella continua su camino.

Ella continua caminando por el pasillo y siente y medio observa pasar otro grupo que se aleja para donde ella había venido y varios metros delante ve un ventanal igual por donde había visto el wormhole llega y se detiene a mirar y observa y ahí se queda observando: una nave que crece y crece, y se sonríe a si misma pensando –me tapas la visión-, sabe lo que observara, ; unos segundos después la nave deja espacio para mirar el wormhole y ahí esta –bien, se cerro el wormhole y hay espacio vacio, la nave ya viajo a través-.

Donde dicen que es la oficina de la mayor kira nerys hay unos niños bajorianos y ella en voz alta "…. Y estaban a punto de rodear uno de los dos puntos altos fortificados mientras nuestra fuerza principal era entretenida en los llanos, cuando de repente la milicia local de un poblado a 1 dia de distancia les ataco de lado y entraron en refriega, ahora, la historia local difiere, yo creo que los agarraron sin espadas o sables …..", me ve a través de la puerta transparente y dice "….. mmmm, continuamos las historias en el atardecer del ciclo diario, ¿Qué es el atardecer del ciclo diario?", parte de los niños "después de el segundo alimento, o 1700 horas", ella sonrie arrugando un poco su joven semblante y las sombras propias de su especie en la nariz, ahora todos los niños "hasta el atardecer comandante, que los profetas nos guien" y pasan al lado de la reportera silenciosos, después de pasar a su lado la voltean a ver y susurran entre ellos "…. Sin ese tipo de ropa …", "….sin armas y sin uniforme ….".

La reportera pregunta sonriendo "¿la comandante nerys?", ella pone cara seria y contesta "esta es la oficina de la mayor kira nerys, administradora de la estación", se arregla el uniforme gris con bolsillos en pantalón y camisa y se pone detrás del escitorio, teclea algo y mira en la superficie "¿reportera de investigación histórica? *riendo* miles de años de historia y saliendo de una ocupación *vuelve a ponerse seria* ¿viene de visita rápida?".

La mayor kira se pone apoyada en su escritorio "bien, comience a preguntar", la reportera se queda mirándola unos segundos y le dice "creo que equivoque el modo de aproximarme, *mmmm, checa algo en su bolsa que cuelga de su hombro* "me puede referir a sitios históricos, *despliega un mapa de el planeta bajor*, como por ejemplo el sitio de ese combate, errr, escuche parte de su narración, errr, para establecer un contexto por punto en particular", la mayor pone cara de duda "bien, puedo señalarle ciertos puntos culturales, científicos e históricos que tienen cierta aceptación popular y por ser de importancia solo de ciertas épocas se mantiene abiertas sin mucha seguridad especial, como esa batalla miles contra miles en terrenos poblados ahora, *señala un punto, la reportera agranda el mapa y la mayor apunta de nuevo, ella ve que es una ciudad con playas y mas playas", "¿zona turística?", la mayor kira sonríe y dice "ahora si, pero antes, *y sigue con su dedo una línea sobresaliente de tierra* al lado de este antiguo muro hay una serie de ciudades antiguas incluido monumentos de primeros intentos de acceso al espacio", "aquí *y señala un punto bien alejado* es de espaciopuertos antiguos que todavía operan de nuestro comercio con el imperio ferengi, que los ocupantes cardasianos *mueca facial y corporal* no tocaron, puedo señalar otros puntos mas antiguos de civilización pero los cardasianos si demolieron y derritieron edificaciones y muchos aspectos bajorianos", "bien, para empezar a tramitar permisos y establecer *recalco* para mi en particular, un plan de visitas, ¿creo que conviene que grabe, comente y presente, recibo aceptación y transmito?", ella suspira "veremos que graba y como; quizás tomemos ,y espero que lo tome asi, sus grabaciones para rescatar algunos detalles cívicos de nuestro pueblo", guarda su aparato y empieza a preguntar "¿era usted estratega en la lucha?" ….

la mayor kira esta explicando "entonces, en la ocupación cardasiana ellos construyeron esta estación espacial para la vigilancia y como estacionamiento de naves de transporte de materiales de –nuestras- minas en un planeta no habitado y nuestro principal planeta habitado ..", un sonido de alarma en su escritorio, la mayor kira le dice a la reportera "un momento por favor ..", oprime algo en su escritorio, "¿si kwark?", "_mas para que a mi me queran voy a vestir municion pantalón y cartuchera , _claro, si mayor quisiera hacer una petición de comunicaciones a una nave de la federación para nuevos suministros de bebidas nosotros pagamos", la mayor voltea y dice "los tripulantes de las naves, errrr, como en todas las razas", la reportera dice "si, reconozco el lenguaje pero no había oído la canción", "bien, espera un momento", y va a activar algo, la reportera considera rápidamente contarle a su pareja pero se contiene, la mayor termina de activar y comunica "listo kwark", "_entonces viejas tres piedras con mi_ , gracias mayor", "bienvenida al mundo administrativo, pudo haber sido una petición bajoran o klingon, nunca lo reconocerán pero se hieren bastante con sus armas rituales en entrenamientos, petcion de primeras ayudas antes que lleguen regaños y disciplinas vergonzosas", "aaahhh" y la reportera toma nota mentalmente.

dejamos de ver la pantalla de comunicaciones, la mayor se voltea hacia la reportra y dice "hay que tomar en consideración que es un joven que esta de encargado en plena estación de calor de un centro educativo cerca de el centro cultural", la reportera se pregunta *¿porqué la observación?, el joven solo estaba vestido de colores y la joven obviamente le respondía con su cuerpo*, la reportera le pregunta "usted ¿ha visto antes o hace poco la moda y lo que esta de moda después de que retomaron su sistema de manos cardasianas?", la mayor kira pone las manos en sus mejillas y se roza los lobulos de sus orejas y dice "la explicación es que paso mucho tiempo con razas alienígenas y oficiales y diplomáticos de la federación", la reportera piensa *¿dónde estaras? Pero bueno*, "algunas veces llegan antes los científicos que las investigadoras históricas , y ellos visten muy muy practicos", sonríe, la mayor kira dice moviendo su mano de arriba abajo y viceversa varias veces "si si, varias naves a decir verdad fueron fletadas para el estudio de el wormhole, en realidad fueron los primeros que intentaban intercambiar hospedaje por alimentos y productos, cosa que todos aceptaban aliviados", "si, tengo yo ya una colección de sus objetos de intercambio comercial", la mayor kira se truena los dedos y dice "¿lo considero una invitación?", la reportera recuerda una vez que su pareja le comento que había quedado mal por presentar algo que servía a ambas partes y luego consumirlo el solo, la reportera buscando en su bolsa-maletilla "solo hay que ver si es suficiente", y va poniendo sus dados en el escritorio, la mayor la observa "vamos a ver si esas y esos cadetes terrestres están con los ferengis".

la mayor kira guía a la reportera a través de pasillos donde se ven algunos pocos bajorianos y muchos mas de otras especies, explica que la estación cardasiana trae aún problemas y malos recuerdos a bajor; ven cadetes tratando de poner equipos de la federación de varios tipos y técnicos en algunos de estos estudiando y haciendo acoples de tecnologías diferentes.

"al fin, veamos si hay actividad", dice la mayor, la reportera voltea y la mira, se han detenido tres ocasiones para consultar y se han comunicado al paso dos veces, una de ellas quizás al planeta minero, siente las manos de la mayor guiándola a un lugar apartado donde se sientan, un ferengi se acerca y le habla a la mayor en bajoriano, *mayor administradora, ¿de trabajo o fuera de horario oficial de algún planeta?", diciendo lo ultimo mirando a la reportera, mientras ella revisa con la vista el lugar que parece que esta bien diseñado para su función, ella ve varios, al parecer, representantes de la federación viendo dos ferengi y un bajorian que hablan acerca de algo, mostrando varios cables y aparatos, reconociendo uno como de tecnología que ella conoce, sonríe *reconozco esa espalda*, le dice a la mayor kira "pide por mi", se levanta y se acerca a el grupo que habla en un idioma que no entiende "hola como estas, me hubieras avisado para acompañarte", los ferengis y el bajoriano voltean y se le quedan mirando, los de la federación solo voltean entre ellos y uno saca un comunicador y ella entiende "….. especificaciones material duro de trasvaso de energía…", ella rápido "te dejo en tu reunión", su pareja tal como es le dice "bienvenida a la sala de reunión de acoplamiento de tecnologías de holosuites para pruebas de importación", levanta su computador, "si así es es el nombre", un ferengi levanta su propio aparato y lo ve confirmando, el ve que el otro representante termino su comunicación y dice *mi pareja vino a tomar algo, es reportera investigadora histórica*, ella asiente y voltea a ver a todos en particular, *¿que dijo?*, escucha contestar a dos ferengis y el bajoriano dice en lenguaje de la federación "nos gustaría acompañarlos pero esta reunión es de importancia, ¿quizás quiera algo con su compañera bajoriana?", ella desacostumbrada se queda mirando al bajoriano, su paeja responde rápido "comprenderá que su reunión es de otro tipo y la nuestra debe continuar", ella piensa *por supuesto, terrenos de negociación favorables, ferengis*, ella le toca el brazo y camina a su mesa "¿sala de reuniones anexa?", la mayor kira le muestra dos porta liquidos.

El diplomatico pondera el cuerpo de la reportera descansando junto a la mayor kira que también esta revisando la piel de su compañero bajoriano, en un deposito están las armas de practica bajorianas que relucen a pesar de ser casi inofensivas con unos pocos vellos o pelos largos de los participantes; la reportera esta comentando de grabaciones que existen en la tierra de deportes de contacto físico que se hacían cientos de años atrás y que se accesaban de manera física en grabados en materiales y a veces transluciendo otros materiales, describiendo yoduro de plata, materiales plásticos, tele conversión a arcillas o plásticos de lejos, la mayor kira explica "ella es una reportera investigadora histórica de la federación" tocando el cuerpo de su compañero, el responde "bien, bien, pido disculpas si nos fuimos de ferengi-quark solo hablando de exudación y de probar los ejercicios físicos bajorianos", la reportera dice "fue corto lo que pudimos nosotros pero se agradece que no se pasaran mucho en la demostración, no se usted pero la mayor " y deja una infleccion de agradecimiento , ella no lo nota y dice "pasar el mayor tiempo con mayor ejercicio sin alterar mucho la mente y el espíritu", su compañero dice "si", la mayor revisa y dice "ya esta listo y sumergido el escalon de aseo", la reportera se desviste , su pareja explica acerca de desconocer las costumbres tradicionales, la mayor kira dice "y usted también debe ponerse esto", los bajorianos cruzan y se cambian en otro asiento; ella dice "bue….", el la besa y le toca, después dice "suficientemente lejos".

La reportera se reclina en la superficie semi aspera que ligeramente es mas alta que la superficie del liquido que simplemente le masajea el cuerpo cansado.

Después de pedir la observación de unas coordenadas y dar caminata tras caminata en el espacio mientras se colocaba la nave de la federación y se cargaba lo estudiado en la computadora de la nave y se retransmitia a una computadora de la estación paralela a su computadora donde gente bajoriana y ferengi checaban los datos visualmente y los ferengi airadamente recriminaban que estaba una nave de ellos ya con capacidad de traducción y manejo de esos datos, la reportera bajo a la atmosfera del planeta en un transbordador donde compararon visualmente mapas de bajor con las informaciones grabadas, comparo estos mapas con puntos de contacto en la superficie y establecio comunicación con la mayor kira para confirmación de su primer lugar de estudio y grabación de imágenes; mientras descendió a el punto planetario observo datos locales climáticos y se confirmaba *mejor que parcialmente* con imágenes visuales en el transbordador *siempre se topaba con las miradas de los técnicos y personal de la federación de es la cuarta vez en 5000 metros de descenso y ¿Por qué empezar desde el limite atmosférico si las condiciones locales son establecidas a tales altitudes?, sonrio al recordar como los bajorianos en la nave debatieron sus datos con la gente de la federación*, *ahora lo curioso es escuchar y ver los resultados comparativos con bajorianos mientras estoy en su escalon sumergido, propia decisión y experiencia de varios viajes anteriores*; recuerda el descenso y abajorianaje en una planicie chica al lado de un camino y el transbodo a una nave de superficie bajoriano donde hicieron bajo el calor a pesar de las sombras de nubes un trayecto *grande y tardado* a una edificación donde estuvo con estudiosos locales *pasando los ojos de ambas partes de unos aparatos a los de la otra parte e intentando seguir las traducciones al mismo tiempo* obteniendo permisos y estudiando la situación actual de las estructuras y depósitos de datos y visuales de esta capital regional; varias horas después salio con unas personas de la federación y personas bajorianas a un edificio de alimentos; mañana empieza la visita a los lugares señalados y rectifica verbalmente un punto observado desde el aire en vuelo mientras un bajoriano coteja, suspira, otras quizás horas asi.

La diferencia de ayer a hoy es deslizarse por el escalon cual víbora de agua o lagarto y sostenerme asi; primero fue comprar material de promoción local como postales y vestimentas o adornos e investigar con los bajorianos las historias coincidentes con sus materiales locales y conseguir mapear lugares para grabar y coincidentar "historias modernas de tiempos remotos" con material bibliografiado en donde se halle; dejo a su pareja conseguir el estudio coordinado de las leyendas y mitos populares con el material documentado y ella partio al primer lugar, una edificación grande histórica, le dio a tres ayudantes bajorianos tres lentes de grabación y les dio instrucciones de grabar a varios angulos, y los botones e instrucciones vocales para transmicion de datos de lugar tridimensionales al computador central; recorrieron el lugar y grabaron vistas y panorámicas grandes y chicas y ella iba de bajoriano a bajoriano mostrando resultados como luminosidad y puntos de la edificación a mostrar resaltando; a mediodía se retiro a cambiarse aseándose primero en una nave orbital via teletransportacion y volvió en pantalón y chaqueta de su compañía con una blusa y cinturón, y les dijo a los bajorianos posiciones de grabación y empezó a hablar y hablar a los habitantes y razas de la federación con datos pasados por comunicaciones, reviso el resultado tras minutos de proceso y lo mostro a sus compañeros y les dijo "a hacerlo de nuevo igual" "prueba 1 punto puerta principal", y checo de nuevo posiciones y tomo ella su posición, "a seguir"; los bajorianos a media tarde se llevaron el resultado de las diversas pruebas y ella esta lagarteando en liquidos esperando el comentario de su pareja.

Comentario, se poco de procesos actuales profesionales de grabación.

La reportera se cambio de ropa de la especie de manto transparente de secado y dió las coordenadas de teleportacion programadas para ser teleportada con un ayudante bajoran a la nave de la federación, de la nave alguien contesto "aquí comunicaciones nave alfacentauro, vamos a avisar a la estación espacial acerca de su transporte, asi fue estipulado por la federación y el sistema coordinativo bajoriano", ella visualmente le indico a su acompañante una fracción mas alta de lo que le explicaron eran cronometros diarios y el símbolo de salir algo de la boca y señalo arriba de ellos y después a su oído, el bajoriano sujeto sus cosas y siguió de pie, *¿cómo reaccionara a aparecer en otro lado?* varias veces había pasado por esto y , "listo, bien, como es usted, broma de siempre, en 10", ella mostro enojo hablando "vamos a hacer lo explicado" y se le quedo mirando a los ojos duramente; ella vio de repente el casco de la nave o pared de la nave y busco al bajoriano que miraba a varios tripulantes o quizás otras gentes en una consola que iba casi la mitad de pared a pared, *bien, solo parece tensionado*, "saludos, en 30 al cuarto de comunicaciones", le dijo un miembro de la flota dirigiendo las manos a su pareja el diplomático, "saludos, bienvenido a la alfacentauri, ¿espero que este bien?", el bajoriano contesto moviendo la cabeza y mostrando lo cargado, dijo "ayudante-empleado-estudiante" y siguió la mirada de los presentes frente a el hasta que vio a la reportera y movio los brazos con todo en circulo, ella empezó a caminar saliendo de los círculos de teleportacion y le indico que se le uniera con un movimiento de mano, al alcanzar las personas y su pareja inclino la cabeza lateralmente un poco mientras le tocaba a el un brazo, intercambiaron nombres y rangos y salieron caminando, ella veía al bajoriano con un como traductor y ella tomaba el brazo del diplomático.

Ella veía en la pantalla junto con los demás a varias personas de varios tipos de vestimenta viendo las pruebas de transmicion, su pareja y algunos junto al bajoriano tomaban notas en sus diferentes formas.

Después de la pareja dejar al bajoriano en un camarote-habitación caminan por los pasillos de la nave hablando acerca de varias cosas,el "y los ferengi pasan tiempo en una holosuite de una nave y después se preguntan en sus cuarteles cuanto tiempo se tomaran para conseguir el material energético y cuanto tiempo para programar una holo-aventura ….." , y ella "y hay que esperar la nave, que no se de que tipo ¿no puedes acelerar el conseguir los datos técnicos por lo menos de tipos de mapeo? Para la grabación y mapeo de estructuras y terrenos", le pone una cara con ojos de felina "¿los tipos de luz y ondas que se podrán?, y el le arregla el cabello y les parecio largo el recorrido; el toca su emblema y habla pidiendo abrir la puerta de acceso, el camina a la pared y se asegura que la pantalla de comunicaciones este en modo de aviso primero, luego se da vuelta y la abraza levantándola y ella se aferra a sus hombros y levanta las piernas para apretar su cintura, ella mirándole le adelanta el rostro y le alcanza los labios, el solo mueve la cara aceptando el beso, ella empieza a quitar presión de las piernas y el le mira alejando la cara diciendo "¿qué pasa?", ella aprieta las piernas y ahora el adelanta la pelvis y la cara al mismo tiempo haciendo presion, *creciendo* piensa ella y le aprieta con las piernas y desaprieta varias veces, ya pudiendo meter la mano entre ellos jugando con su estomago; después de separar los labios el le dice a ella "oprime el emblema" ella mira abajo y baja moviendo de lado la cara la boca y lo toca con el labio inferior "materializador, una botella de vino y copas" "clima 7 grados mas", "bueno, como la ultima vez en la holo suite" dice ella, un chirrido de alarma y se oye "vino, vasos y 7 grados mas, ¿ultima orden femenina descartar?", ella vuelve a tocar el emblema con la cara y asiente, el dice "si, descartar", el baja la cara con ella haciendo para atrás el cuerpo y toca el emblema de ella, oyendo después "media iluminación con destello de ventanal continuo" y el le comienza a deslizar su vestimenta a los lados ….. .

Ella esta recostada de lado en la cama, con los ojos semicerrados, observa a la figura masculina que esta caminando un trecho corto frente al materializador y hablando quedamente "las fuerzas gravitacionales de atracción por la generación del suceso, a pesar del tiempo parcial o corto, debio de afectar en esta milenia a el sistema total bajoriano ….."; -*ella esta en un campo de irrigación de tuberías de varios colores, se lleva la mano a la nariz, eso en el aire o tierra no debe de ser agua tiene un olor picante, observa a una nave que despega con productos en una red y sonríe al ver a su pareja hablando con varios bajorianos, de repente ellos voltean a todos lados, ella también, el ha desaparecido, el ha sido teleportado*-; ella mueve un poco la cabeza entreabriendo los ojos y oye "la tecnología cardasiana de transformación de energía difiere de la nuestra, los materiales mineros del planeta 2 …..", ella vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

El diplomático ha salido a preparar su material para una reunión con la gente de la flota, ella esta con el bajoriano viendo con el su pantalla portátil y levantando la vista a la pantalla de la nave, ella tocándo el emblema y dictando punto tras punto geográfico para el recorrido y grabado de edificaciones desde el aire y las alturas problables para esto, esto en la ciudad bajoriana actual, ella nota que el se frota los ojos por segunda vez y con la cabeza como que señala "estoy bien", ella sonríe recordándose que en su planeta la luz atmosféricamente filtrada era mas alta que en otros planetas, por eso ella tenia la iluminación de el camarote-cuarto al 170 por ciento de lo normal y estaba trabajando y leyendo cómodamente con el emblema en el mueble lateral, ella recuerda que con otra pareja en otro viaje ponía su afiche, asi le decían pues ambos eran reporteros de investigación con ya tres viajes aunque solo dos a otros planetas, en el mueble y se lanzaban a tocar y hablaban pidiendo al computador de la nave algo; ella observa al bajoriano que esta platicándole de los recuerdos y de sueños que se dan en bajor por comunicación de los profetas, ella recuerda su sueño.

La pareja esta en la holocubierta vestidos con pantalones de algodón y sacos que cubren camisas sin planchar con zapatos sin calcetines, ella con un sombrero que estaba adornado con olanes iguales a las mangas de sus camisas, el con un cinturón con hebilla; estaban compañados por ferengis y el bajorano, todos ellos con papeles o pantallas con descripción de escena; una suerte que los cadetes trajeran su versión de un libro de campo y batalla con unas escenas de intercambio comercial y de mercancías, en este caso de animales largos y rechonchos que la reportera había descrito desde jabalíes a puercos y la región de ubicación y el contexto temporal de temperaturas *adhoc a nuestras costumbres privadas* y de piso entre lodoso y de tierra; los cadetes habían estudiado el libro acerca de el punto de vista comercial para suplir sus montas y persecuciones de los animales y mientras unos tomaban *bebidas autorizadas, sonrió cuando vio el listado de bebidas usado y las estadísticas, su pareja no paraba de decir que son basados en el texto a sus superiores y educadores* bebidas otros intercambiaban dinero y mercancías a voz en cuello, los mas afortunados guiaban los puercos a rejas de madera separadas.

Ella les dice a un ferengi y su pareja "las costumbres de los libros y representaciones visuales y sonoras de tiempos antiquísimos son la base principal de holosuites melancólicos de largas estadías en el espacio y se consiguen desde el casi comienzo de la implementación de las holocubiertas en naves, de cualquier tipo, esta es solo una escena de una obra literaria de la región próxima a el mar en el comienzo de ese adelgazamiento, escala de centenares de kilómetros por mapa", el ferengi como antes comienza a hablar "cambiar a descripción de metales de esa zona " espera unos segundos "plata, cobre…..", ella se voltea a su pareja y dice al oído "¿aun nada de mis peticiones o algo de los institutos, la empresa?", el le contesta al oído "no ….. oye, el olor de la cubierta es como el mio, tu conservas frescura en la piel", "¿y?", el suspira "hay reuniones de dirigentes bajorianos y de la flota, es lo que se", ella se empuja el sombrero que cuelga de la cuerda de su cuello, "mi piel debajo de el cabello esta como tu piel del cuello," se acerca rostro a rostro "debiste leer la escena".


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfic multiverso star trek de la historia deep space 9 cr rodenberry , quizás cr de las productoras de peliculas, spoilers ahead and before (posibles), al llegar a un pedido de ayuda la federación manda varios especialistas, dos de ellos serían una pereja, ella es …, el es …

Capitulo 2

El observa una seña de el bajoriano a su reloj, el observa el suyo y dice oprimiendo su emblema "computadora, poner puerta de salida", comienza a caminar observando desde unos metros las acciones incluyendo el hablar de un ferengi de quejarse porque un terráqueo había conseguido pagar mas; la reportera esta sentada con otro ferengi que se encoje a su pantalla mirando imágenes de animales terráqueos, de aquel tiempo en particular, piensa *los animales de carga deberían de estar diferenciados de los comestibles como en los datos de la antigüedad asi sería mas fácil de aplicar la mmmmm, cual era la primera que me dijo, la oportunidad mas el instinto mejoran la ganancia, mmmmmm algo así*; el diplomático va llamando la atención de cada participante hacia la puerta, esperan ellos y su grupo la salida de los de la flota, salen y dice "computadora, apagar programa", otros miembros de la nave los acompañan a ellos a su habitación-camarote y el dice tocando su emblema "computadora, abrir", el la mira a ella y dice después de tocar su emblema "computadora, materializar material 24", ella va hacia la cama y comienza a desvestirse, el recoge un material negro y blanco materializado y lo ve por vez primera, "dicen los que lo pusieron de la flota que es lo suficientemente correcto históricamente hablando", ella espera desnuda, se levanta y lo toma de los tirantes, el la ve parada desnuda viendo el tipo vestido, ve que se sienta, ella empieza a extender el material y a sacar lo que parecen dos hilos hoyo por hoyo y después de mirarlo ella se lo pone por los pies y va subiéndolo por las piernas hasta que siente el material tocando la entrepierna y sus muslos, luego levanta los tirantes, observa, el dice "espera", va y busca entre dos repisas con aparatos y toma uno, lo pone en un lugar, observa y dice "graba", ella dice "mas problemas, quizás", y se sienta viendo el material concentrada, el la mira al fin pasar los brazos por debajo de los tirantes y dicir "para tapar se tiene que poner …." Y se pone los tirantes sosteniéndolos de las clavículas, el se acerca y le toca la nalga mitad piel mitad material diciendo "escena favorita de algunos".

Ella respira tranquilamente , sosteniendo un liston en su mano, el mantiene su mano en un rojizo rayon en la pierna de ella, la luz iluminación ha sido anulada por la computadora de abordo y en el suelo están dos vestimentas actuales y una prenda que parecería bolsa por el tamaño; ella esta tomando medidas con un aparato y ha caminado kilómetros o eso le ha parecido, pasa junto a personas de una raza humana que difiere en tamaño, sabe que esto es por la baja gravedad y por haber sido 150 años de el establecimiento de la colonia, levanta la vista sorprendida por los gritos y ve enojo y empujones en un grupo de jóvenes, ella apaga el aparato, de repente uno de ellos empuja fuerte a otro y este trastabillea frente a ella y ambos gritan, otros dos rien y entonces el percibe temor, temor por su soledad de ella, por la fuerza de ellos que ha visto en su enojo o juego, el diría que ella piensa o siente *que es lo que hacen, donde están mis compañeros*, el trata de levantar un brazo en defensa pero se frustra al sentir que el cuerpo de ella se encoge, que el temor continúa; ella mueve su cabeza al sentir un movimiento y voltea juntando mas su cuerpo al de su pareja; el siente el contacto de manos en el cuerpo de ella y ve en lo obscuro otros ojos frente a el y un brazo que toca su frente, el sonríe y dice "duerme", ella voltea y se mueve para ver por sobre el lecho, el la observa, ella escoge una vestimenta del suelo, se para y la recoge con la mano, toca el emblema y dice "computadora, temperatura normal de nave", camina esperando y se inclina después de unos minutos hacia el tocándole el torso y la cabeza "estabas sudando".

Ella esta con el bajoriano comiendo cuando un oficial de la flota les pide que lo acompañen de inmediato, ella le intenta preguntar "¿cuál es el motivo?", "¿ a donde vamos?", el oficial les dirige por los pasillos "alerta, a sus puestos de combate", un ruido acompaña esta frase, mas adelante observan un grupo de personal de la flota con rapidez doblar por un cruce, el oficial le introduce a ella a un cuarto, pregunta "traductor", el bajoriano asiente, le introduce también , ven la espalda de una oficial bajoriana y un equipo medico de la federación con varios camastros con varios cuerpos en ellos, ella "el", la oficial voltea y ve que es la mayor kira, "llego un escuadron de tres naves cardasianas, pidieron permiso de entrar a la estación, nuestras fuerzas de seguridad les acompañaban, un grupo de la federación y ferengis les espero y contacto con ellos, su diplomático esta inconsciente, el medico humano acaba de entrar, esta revisando su estado biológico, yo estoy esperando el reporte, "suspira "tuve que acompañar a los cardasianos a la escotilla y venir después", mira a lo que debe ser la conexión de visuales "dile a el humano que la lleven a los cuarteles médicos, esta en shock", el bajoriano se pone delante de ella, la observa, le toca los brazos mientras le dice el mensaje a el oficial, el oficial toca el emblema y habla, luego la guía a la pared donde la sienta, voltea y dice "diles que después haremos comunicación".

Música, se escucha *" aquí te espero con el sol en la ventana, ¿dónde se duermen tus caricias?,dime ¿dónde?¿tu manantial, por dónde mana?¿donde estarás, dónde estarás cariño mío? ¿dónde estarás verano ardiente, invierno frío?aunque los días sean tristes y aburridos,no sé que hacer, si no estás tú. …"*, "esa música tiene letra", trata de mover su cabeza y si puede, abrir los , "¿dónde estas? ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿qué ha pasado? ¿qué ha pasado?", abre los ojos y grita "¿qué te ha pasado? ¿qué le paso?", un hombre de uniforme claro se inclina y le pasa un aparato pequeño por su cuerpo mientras alguien mas le sostiene de hombros, ella voltea "el ataque, ¿cómo esta él?", una voz le dice "calmese, la delegación viene en trasbordo", ella mira un rostro, "¿trasbordo?", la voz le dice "espere a que lleguen y personal de…", "todo parece correcto, hay que manterla aquí", "la flota, descanse", ella siente una presión en el brazo y un ligero frio en la piel musculo, baja su cuerpo,*" Cuando te tuve abrazada juntito de aquel nopal Sentiste que te besaba Y a luego que te espinabas empezaste a llorar"* se relaja.

El esta en un pasillo *que hay que comprender a los bajorianos, que no sabían la causa de estar todos en el piso*, llega su escolta "a la enfermería", empieza a caminar, el le sigue el paso aún queriendo correr, pregunta acerca de los demás, le contesta que no tiene conocimiento alguno salvo que dos están en pruebas medicas y físicas, pregunta que cuanto tiempo ha pasado su compañera en shock, le contesta solo se que despertó y la sedaron para que descansara, el continua caminando *los ferengis dijeron que era otra de sus visitas, quizás checaban fisiologías, bueno", llegan a la puerta que después de la alerta ya esta cerrada, oye "computadora, acceso enfermería", el entra y corre a una cama con una mujer dormida, el enfermero le dice "tengo que …", "voy a esperar".

El bajoriano toma su posicion en el circulo de teleportacion, a unos pasos la reportera se despide de su pareja, "me prometes que revisaran los lugares donde te enviaran", el le toma la mano guiándola a los lugares teleportadores "objetivos y decisiones de la flota", voltea y le sonríe "aunque en la estación si nos dicen de apoyar, en lo posible, aun los ferengis", ella se pone en el circulo; el simplemente baja a la consola y observa al oficial de la flota, luego observa a las dos personas y espera, se oye "energizando", el bajoriano cierra los ojos, ella le mira.

En el receptáculo instalado en el espaciopuerto el bajoriano y la humana al sentir el cambio de ambientes se mueven, el abriendo los ojos y checando sus aparatos y notas y ella caminando hacia el, preguntando "¿dónde es la reunión?"; ella observa al bajoriano que esta recibiendo de el otro que la acompaño el mensaje de la flota de que solo habrá apoyo fuera del espacio atmosférico, y no dentro del espacio aéreo planetario de sus planetas poblados, información que le afectara a su estudio, el otro mensaje es que un transbordador de la federación de transporte de personal estará a disposición de investigadores históricos bajorianos y de personal de la federación que participe en la investigación, con línea de comunicación a la alfa centauro para pasar comunicados de un lado a otro con la institución de investigaciones históricas; un compañero bajoriano que tomo datos trae un aparato visual-auditivo-comunicativo, lo instala y la ve moviendo la cabeza, ella oprime su emblema y habla "reportera tres, acceso datos generales bajorianos, idioma bajoriano", todos observan las imágenes y datos, después de esto, el bajoriano asiente de nuevo, ella vuelve a hablar "acceso a reporte edificio museo, capital regional", empieza acceso de presentación visual y auditivo, esto dura mas y después de terminar el bajoriano dice que esto presentado seria accesable en cualquier nave o planeta de la federación "después de un tiempo", hay un murmullo, ella piensa "ahora a esperar".

En el escalon de baño, ahora a petición suya, llena de agua fría, ella se pregunta si los cardasianos solo eran mejores científica y técnicamente, en el cuarto sitio de grabación y estudio estaba explicándole un bajoriano con un uniforme o tipo uniforme sobrio y con obvios bolsillos para guardar objetos grandes, ella pone cara seria al recordar como un joven toma un objeto grande semi delgado metalico usado para apuntalar cosas y señalando la espalda lo pone a distancia como poniéndolo en posición en dos agarres y señalo con admiración diciendo "resistencia"; el bajoriano explicaba la historia del sitio y se sento a distancia viendo como grababan y los escuchaba, hasta que un bajoriano ayudando decía que desde arriba se veria la estructura en forma de cajón con esclinatas que parecían acomodos de anfiteatro, y dijo "hubiera sido bueno grabar desde el aire las escalinatas de camino y distribución", el bajoriano explicador después de unos minutos platica unos minutos con uno de los bajorianos estudiantes y le explica algo dibujando y escribiendo, la reportera observa y sigue con la grabación, el bajoriano estudiante camina hacia la nave transbordador y le indica a señas que vaya y le dice "¿se podría preguntar si el transbordador puede volar con la puerta abierta?", ella observa la nave y se voltea al bajoriano estudiante "puedo preguntar", toca su emblema "pedido de conexión a nave alfa centauro", "aquí comunicación nave de la flota alfa centauro", ella vuelve a tocar su emblema "pregunto si se puede volar un transbordador de personal en atmosfera con las puertas de acceso o carga abiertas", un poco de tiempo después " comunicaciones de la nave de la flota alfa centauro, los oficiales dicen que la teleportaran en minutos a bordo", ella se voltea y le dice "bueno, voy de visita a orbita", el bajoriano estudiante mira al bajoriano explicador y le dice a ella "¿me espera un momento y antes de aprobar la teleportacion?", ella pone una mueca y toca su emblema "nave de la flota alfa centauro favor de esperar a que me prepare, estoy sudada", y mueve las manos diciendo *vaya, vaya", el bajoriano estudiante discute con el explicador y el se acerca a la reportera y comienza a explicar y el bajoriano estudiante a traducir "la puerta de salida de personal es grande y desde sus asientos … con cierto angulo, se puede grabar desde el aire … haciendo tomas con nuestros aparatos", los dos esperan la respuesta de ella y ella dice "ufff, arriesgado" y toma su blusa y se empieza a cambiar, el explicador empieza a hablar y el otro traduce "bien eso podría hacerse … le hablan porque son técnicas que usamos con naves convencionales …. Mire pienselo antes de hablar de nuevo", ella le dice "dígale que voy de visita a una nave en orbita, bueno, que gracias por avisar", el bajoriano estudiante traduce y el otro va a sentarse de nuevo; ella siente la presión de los protectores de su asiento y dos de los bajorianos estudiantes señalan a puntos debajo de ellos, *duelen estos giros aun a poca velocidad* y se ajusta el ropaje por tercera vez, el piloto esta hablando con dos oficiales de la flota y ve a un cadete que pilotea el transbordador, y continua hablando; ella entrecierra los ojos *protocolos de seguridad, fuerzas físicas, limites biológicos, dos razas especies ….*, lagartea un poco en el escalon y el fondo recordando a su pareja y su dolor y espanto al verle asi y un mal pensamiento viene a su cerebro hacia los cardasianos.

Su pareja se le aproxima al agua, ella medio voltea a verlo y recuerda; ella se esta preparando para el primer vuelo de grabación de el sitio actual, lo bueno de sus aparatos es que pueden grabar casi igual a los aparatos de las naves, esta diciendo "bien, pónganse bien las vestimentas con los ganchos de sujeción de aparatos, y recuerden ", los bajorianos que están de frente escuchando miran a la figura que apareció detrás de ella a cierta distancia de ellos y cerca de el transbordador, ella, el piloto y otro bajoriano no se han dado cuenta estando haciendo sus preparativos, "que en la nave asi siempre va a haber un golpeteo y movimiento ya no de la nave sino de ustedes y los aparatos" levanta la vista y continúa "cada quien a su objetivo y luego conjuntamos", oye una voz a sus espaldas "¿y crees que tus estándares de grabacion serán aceptados en el instituto?", ella voltea e intenta dar un paso "¿me vas ….", y trastabillea con su asiento-banca, el camina y corre "hey cuidado , que estoy aquí para checar que su método de grabación haya sido seguro", ella pasa el asiento-banca y dice "y perdiendo puntos desde antes", y le abraza y se besan unos segundos, se separan sus rostros "¿estas bien?", el piloto se sorprende ve a los bajorianos-estudiantes quese siguen cambiando y va a revisar los asientos, el la medio alza y dice "si, ¿y tu?", "también", y le da otro beso rápido, el le dice "profesionalismo", lo cual causa revuelo en los bajorianos; el observa la nave alzándose con varias figuras de frente a la puerta abierta *he visto estos vuelos dos veces pero *, a lo lejos esta un bajoriano sentado que observa ambos hechos, el toca su emblema diciendo "nave grabadora, ¿aún falta altura?", de la nave se oyen varios hablando, mas fuerte "piloto aquí, a los 10 segundos empiezo vuelta bajando a colocación de grabado", el toca su emblema "bien", observa que sube y de repente comienza a dar vuelta, le parece oir "ahora, comencemos, solo apunten y toquen", ve su emblema, escucha unas palabras de lejos, observa un bajoriano sentado que apunta arriba y su oído, el asiente y le observa volteando arriba rápidamente, la nave esta angulada o como volteada *no es inercia es a motores", y ve la posición de las cabezas y torzos *ahí es donde esta el esfuerzo muscular*, oye "si, esta bien, paremos", el se sorprende *¿paremos?, ¿solo una vuelta?* gruñe *me falto asistir a la junta*, oye mas que siente la nave abajoriando, grita "¿todos bien?", observa que el otro bajoriano llama con alta voz otros dos y empiezan a acercarse, el observa a los ocupantes, el piloto dice "deshabilitando seguros de asientos", la observa dar instrucciones a los bajorianos-estudiantes y ellos separan los aparatos y salen, se juntan con los otros bajorianos, ella toma un aparato que estaba al fondo , le grita "esto es lo tuyo, buena parte al menos" se lo da "nos vemos después, no lo veas antes", el se queda ahi; el le dice "vaya gritos", la ve "dando instrucciones", unos segundos "mucha tensión corporal, de todos", ella le dice "calificame en unos minutos" y le recibe en el agua.

Estan ella y los bajorianos-estudiantes leyendo una documentación de archivos de una nueva ciudad donde los recuerdos de postales son de leyes de viajeros de paso, en tiempos remotos se viajaba lento y era una ciudad de paso via aérea y terrestre, uno de los bajorianos le dice "el wormhole o agujero de gusano o donde viven los profetas es un conducto a un lugar lejano visitado por los nuestros y los ferengis", ella contesta "y también por la flota de la federación, hemos pasado, bajo permiso, a ese lugar en el espacio, estamos comparando con los bajorianos y los ferengi datos para establecer el lugar, mapeo estelar y todo eso", "si, bien, esto que estoy tocando es una ley de examinación de mercancías a pasar en naves aéreas por aquí en traspaso por fronteras delineadas …..", ella pone una mueca *como la zona neutral con los romulanos*, "como dice en…" y busca otro documento, que le pasa otro bajoriano "bien, aquí, en base a limitantes montañosos", y señala con la mano tras el, ella le ve y sonríe "si, la cadena montañosa de los vientos", el sonríe también "ha avanzado mucho en la conjunción y conversión de imagen y sonido …..", le clavan los bajorianos la mirada "va a ser un honor hacer grabaciones de ese gran establecimiento de combustibles en aves que paran ante el viento, dicen que en esta época del año esa frase es cierta", ella suspira "el piloto dice que habría sobresaltos intensos", duda "quizás deba decirle que haga vuelos de prueba en ese sitio a presión cerrado", un bajoriano joven dice "mi conocimiento de esta variación del lenguaje es bastante malo, para aprovechar el tiempo puedo viajar con el piloto", ve a todos, ella dice "dije quizás", un bajoriano dice "estas ciudades tenían gran importancia comercial y económica por este aspecto; en realidad un ejercito paso por ese vado montañoso y esta en …."y remueve libros, grabados y artefactos "aquí, ve, dos días de paso de vehículos con sonidos de golpeteo casi incesante", ella piensa *datos conocidos, pero son entusiastas*, dice "hay que transcribirlos y grabarlos en voz", al joven "a preparar las gotas de liquidos", el dice "bien".

En la noche de el planeta bajor, en la brillantez de las salas del espaciopuerto ella espera con otras personas de la federación una teleportacion de sus compañeros y, como en su caso, pareja; en la estación espacial, una reunión diplomática cambio de pronto a un control bajoriano federativo de cardasianos enojados y diciendo lo que fue traducido como orden obsidiana y que tenían poder de la estación, mas enojados después de que esperaran y se sorprendieran al oir que las tropas de las naves de la federación aparecieran rodeándolos, con un contingente bajoriano armado guardando varias entradas, los esposaran y teleportaran uno por uno a las naves de la federación acuartelándolos en solitario pero bien vigilados.

Ella trata de tomar la mano de su pareja al aparecer y el le dice "vamos a esperar a los demás", otros comienzan a aparecer y después comienzan a escucharse platicas "esos cardasianos se creen biológicamente superiores", "ese cadete es bueno, aguanto a pie firme", "espero que estar en solitario una noche les calme" mientras ella le acompaña en casi caminata por la sala, al sentarse ella le pregunta "¿qué paso ahí?", el contesta "bueno, como se tramito solo era una reunión de comunicación pero un oficial de la flota hablo simplemente de el cambio bajoriano y de la mejora de la extracción de material de las minas, eso hizo saltar un cardasiano y literalmente tratar de golpear a el oficial, uno de los cadetes lo intercepto recibiendo un codazo en el pecho y un golpe de mano en la cara, se dio la vuelta y le sujeto, ahí es donde los demás cardasianos se dieron cuenta de que estaban rodeados, hablaron y mostraron su enojo, simplemente vieron que traían, hasta los bajorianos, trajes de manejo de materiales peligrosos", ella vio a los que estaban, el le voltea la cara con las manos y le pregunta "y tu ¿estas bien?", ella no contesta y le pregunta "¿hace cuanto fue?", "unas 3 horas", "bien, pues ya es hora de domir", el duda un poco y la guía a la puerta.


	3. Chapter 3, anexo interconecto

Fanfic de la serie de star trek, cr rodenberry; posibles spoilers ahead o antes; de ubicación temporal justo antes de deep space 9, descripción de carácter "numero 1 tome 5 de equipo de seguridad e investigue", "señor worf tome 7 de seguridad y repela a los romulianos", una especie de extra, comienzo raro por haber sido concepto luego a lo que va el fanfic, pido disculpas a el autor y los copyright actuales de las películas y disculpas al site si no cumplo las normativas

La cadete es de una ciudad cercana a una presa que controla el paso de agua del rio bravo, una zona poblada creada en 2200, cuando joven le gustaba caminar la pequeña distancia de 2 kms. Para ir a escuchar los grandes ruidos de las compuertas, otros días, menos frecuentes visitaba las cuevas y zonas semidesérticas a unos kilómetros y le gustaba consultar datos en las computadoras acerca de la región.

Esta en la nave alfa centauro, a cientos de años luz de la tierra, en una misión de continuación de contacto con un planeta que se libero de una ocupación de otra raza y que pidieron la ayuda de la federación, esta en su rato libre consultando y preparando un programa de holo cubierta para el mes de septiembre de 2370, mes que tiene un día importante para la región de su ciudad, una tradición de su casa era un baile, de antecedentes históricos, el programador le dice "bien, los compañeros de baile están programados" observa como ella levanta la rodilla, se inclina un poco y toma con la mano un lado de la falda larga que es típica de ese baile, el programador ve su calzado típico de cadetes, el dice disculpándose "continuare intentando por los –botines-, conseguirlos de cualquier forma", ella piensa *no vamos a calcular el costo de hacerlos a nivel bajoriano, solo conseguimos dados casi como si fueran gastos y un intercambio, uffff*, ella hace lo mismo con el otro lado y camina hacia el pasillo y por los pasillos, ve gente y cadetes caminando ocupándose de sus propios asuntos, una compañera cadete se retrasa unos pasos a paso lento e indica mas o menos, ella llega a la puerta de la cubierta y ella toca el botón de apertura, sabiendo que su programa esta cargado, ella entra soltando la falda, observa las líneas, figuras lineadas de una gran presa sobresaliendo por encima de unos edificios de viviendas bajos, en la calle gente lineada que camina cerca de ella, ellas, algunas, con vestidos, otras dejando espacio, ellos con sombreros *les falta detalles distintivos a los hombres*, solo ese detalle distingue a los bailarines, toma su lugar, toma su falda y espera, espera, espera unos segundos *¿algunas gradas? ¿mas mesas?*, empieza la música y ella mueve su cuerpo, su cabeza se ladea, su pecho le sigue, la mano adelante, y la falda se amplia, vuelve a posición vertical, hace lo mismo pero para el otro lado, todos los danzantes presentes hacen lo mismo; el programador la ve llegar, "bien, ¿Cómo sentiste el movimiento sin contacto?", "lo básico es asi, los hombres solo se distinguen por el sombrero, las mujeres por la falda", el le indica que se detenga, dice "lo básico esta empezando".

En la nave alfa centauro se registran los datos de los nuevos cadetes en la computadora de abordo, un grupo de ellos, mas bien ellas, terráqueas que se transbordan de una nave que viene de la academia, en los datos generales donde se establecen los pedidos de aviso para los tripulantes y asignados a bordo cada una pone su numerología generalmente por ejemplo el nnnn.1 seria la fecha de cumpleaños materno en un caso, otra puso su fecha de bodas, un dato que comparten es nnnn.9, la transcripción oficial de la nave es cada año terráqueo el mes de tipo gregoriano septiembre, y una de ellas recuerda al escribir el dato la niña esta en el centro escolar, junto con sus compañeros oye y ve la explicación de las fechas en días, meses y años que es el tipo calendario gregoriano, ella anota como se pide y piensa en su hermano que es técnico de comunicaciones, recuerda lo que dice de las naves espaciales y sus problemas al decir las horas u horarios y hasta una discusión de concordar "mi nave, mi horario, hábleme cuando se avise que desperté", ella sonríe, es observada y el educador pregunta "¿hay algún motivo de sonreír?", la niña contesta "es que ¿las naves que llegan manejan horarios distintos, hay fechas distintas?", el educador dice "bien, gracias" se nota alegre "ustedes notan la apertura de las puertas de paso de la presa, podría decirse que es un hecho importante y muchos sabrán en que fechas aproximadamente se hacen, hace 9000 o 10000 años en otro rio en otro continente, alguien anoto poniendo una línea en un madero o metal el nivel que debería de alcanzar el rio para cosechar o dejar de hacerlo, cosa importante para ellos, se puede decir que es un calendario de 2 marcas en tabla, ¿aquí, como sería?" mirada interrogante y apunta a la niña, ella dice "2 marcas de sonido de alarma de alerta", el educador suspira *bien, algo es algo, en muchas formas* "bien, cosas importantes para nosotros", otro niño dice "¿otras serían el baile de mayo, el que sigue de septiembre, la cena de navidad?", el educador dice "si, ahora, en diferentes planetas, naves, y de diferentes razas se puede llegar a mismos calendarios por hechos astronómicos compartidos, el calendario gregoriano era de otro país de hace 2150 años aproximadamente, aquí cerca, al sur, el pueblo maya hizo un calendario de 360 días, basado en observaciones lunares, en este caso el gregoriano es de 365 días, que representa el tiempo que tarda el planeta en rodear al sol, así que si aquí en el planeta paso eso pues … por eso existe en la federación la fecha estelar …..", la niña piensa *¿fiestas populares de bailes?*.

La cadete esta cambiándose la ropa, ya ha dejado junto con las demás las armas y el equipo de alarma de batalla, la que esta junto a ella dice "¿alguna vez vamos a pelear físicamente como dicen que hizo el guardia de los diplomáticos de la federación?", la cadete contesta "quizás, hay quienes hacen protección o actos heroicos sin usar armas, ¿recuerdas que estoy preparando un programa para recrear un baile festejo?", la otra poniéndose su calzado sube y baja afirmativamente la cabeza "m m", la cadete se sienta y pone sus brazos sobre las piernas y junta las manos cruzando los dedos, "te diré que las de tierra, las de donde soy, recordaremos el mes de septiembre y yo y algunas sabemos algunos datos de muchísimo tiempo atrás de el país de México", la otra levanta la vista, la cadete continua, "lo que recuerdo y como lo recuerdo, eh, es que antes de ser país, México era parte de un país de otro continente", 2 bajorianos que estaban ahí voltean, "la gente empezó a pensar en independencia y cosas de esas" los bajorianos se voltean a ver "en la lucha para independizarse como en muchas partes hubo hechos de armas de diferente tipo, en un fuerte de el otro país, era demasiado bien parapetado, hombres bien armados cubrían desde arriba y los independentistas no podían acercarse", la otra pregunta "¿armados de?", la cadete parece despertar "armas de combustión química, explosión que impulsaba proyectiles de diferente tamaño", la otra dice "propulsión química de proyectiles" mueve la cabeza inclinándola, la cadete continua "si, el fuerte era llamado alhóndiga de granaditas y era rodeado por un llano liso liso que era muy espacioso, uno de los hombres del pueblo que observaban ya que tenían hambre" otra mirada de los bajorianos "tomo una losa de piedra y se la puso en sus espaldas, y avanzo cubriendo o cubriéndose los impactos de los proyectiles hasta la puerta y quemarla", la otra dice " ¿hambre?, centro de almacenaje bien protegido, quizás …".

Otro de los requerimientos de la flota de la federacion era un inventario de objetos personales, al momento de registrar datos en la computadora una cadete amiga de la cadete de la presa pero de mas al sur dice "un trompo de 350 gramos con cuerda de peso incluido en el anterior"; 2 cadetes estan en la nave de instrucción, una prueba de capacidad de warp pero con falla a velocidad en velocidad de espacio standard, estan en la prueba en el espacio, una dice "2 dias de velocidad 3500 kms/hr, un poco tardado el ajuste de dirección", la otra cadete dice "tiempos aquellos, ¿te acuerdas de la frase 4 dias de a pie?, y al próximo rancho, pueblo o ciudad", la primer cadete dice "si bueno, en los campamentos de la academia, 10 kms. Medio dia", la segunda cadete afirma bajando y subiendo la cabeza, "20 kms. Diarios a caballo, usando recuerdo el mismo esfuerzo para dar cambios de rumbo, oh, seguir el camino que es lo natural, la nave la inercia o caída libre derivando a los objetos astronómicos, el guiar al caballo a cambio de camino por tierra agreste", la primer cadete dice "bueno, bueno, ¿Cuándo es el siguiente cambio de rumbo de esta ancheta?", la segunda cadete dice "computadora, acceso a bitácora de a bordo", se oye "acceso a bitácora", algunos de los alumnos se voltean buscando a quien hablo, "computadora, tiempo para próximo cambio de rumbo", "35 minutos", la segunda cadete hace un gesto de interrogación, la primer cadete dice buscando algo en su bolsa "lo bueno es que he hecho esta practica a veces, una practica de estudios", saca un objeto y una cuerda, la segunda cadete dice asombrada "¿un trompo?" quita su expresión de sorpresa, voltea hacia alguien no sabe a quien "trompos, dan vueltas sobre su propio eje a nivel pequeñito, base de giroscopios o giroscopios básicos", voltea a ver a la primer cadete "¿lo vas a usar?", la primer cadete dice anudando alrededor del objeto la cuerda "vamos a tratar de detectar si es gravedad inducida completa"; 40 minutos después la segunda cadete dice "no la amueles, con la rotación …".

La joven se baja de elvehiculo volador que tomo al norte de la presa, ha viajado hacia la ciudad sede de la flota de la federación, ha recibido el aprobado para la academia de la flota, observo que debe esperar el transporte de transbordo, busca un lugar donde estar, ve la posición del sol y pone un aparato de audífonos y pantalla portátil, trae musicales y, dada su forma de ser, unos documentales donde trae ciertas historias, escoge un documental de la academia de Chapultepec, lugar de el antiguo castillo de chapultecec, el intro que recuerda bien, los –alumnos- -cadetes- que estan ofreciendo honores a los emblemas tocando tambores, mientras en sobre fondo el histórico museo de el antiguo castillo, los vehículos de madera, los uniformes usados por los –alumnos- -cadetes-, los –fusiles- y –sables-, las fotos de el gran bosque de Chapultepec, disminuido ahora, la música de tambores varia y recuerda *algunos cadetes, unos 3, 4 se defienden en lo alto, 2 estan dentro de la puerta detrás de la barricada de muebles, se ha empezado a oir mas la batalla dentro del castillo que fuera en el bosque, un pensamiento de que los extranjeros quieren acabar todos los defensores, entre disparos un cadete resuelve su espíritu y comienza a bajar la bandera, los otros lo cubren, al terminar de bajarla cruza el techo, se oye que los extranjeros estan en la ultima habitación, disparos, "aun tenemos parque …..", unos minutos de fuego y en una recarga de los del techo los extrajeros pasan y ve literalmente caer dos, un brillo de alguien que queda, el toma la bandera y se la enrolla en el cuerpo, solo voltea y se deja caer*, ella alguna vez visito el edificio antiguo en la ciudad capital gigantesca donde escucho la explicación, ha visto una vez una película representativa del hecho, se concentra y escucha lo narrativo del documental, observa de reojo los demás, el sol ha cambiado poco, cree.

Las cadetes están cambiandose, han hecho ya la presetacion del bailable, una dice "enaguas, corpiño de cierre …", "o de lazo", continua la primera "botines de liston, calcetón", "creemos que todo de tejido , ¿o no?", continua la primera "¿te acuerdas de la cantidad de campanas que trae el materializador?", dice una que esta desatándole el lazo de corpiño a otra, la cadete recuerda *una mujer con cargo de corregidora de una ciudad vecina se da cuenta que se descubrieron los planes de independencia y que hay peligro, le dice a un sacerdote que tiene que anunciar, al anochecer-amanecer el toca la campana de su iglesia muchas veces …*, dice "hay que recordar que las campanas son sonoras y alcanzan a oírse a kilómetros, errrr, por ejemplo en el día que representamos con el baile, el sonido habrá llamado hasta gentes de rancherías, mmmnn, para algunas, la escena del libro de la holocubierta donde se venden o intercambian animales es en una ranchería donde los trajes con olanes eran de dia de gala o de importancia, digo de lugares cercanos, se habrá reunido una gran multitud y la mujer y el y otros habran establecido la independencia o el principio de libertades, asi que la campana era común por el sonido", una que esta viendo las suelas con metalitos en la punta y el taconde elbotin dice "si los tipos de calzado …..", la cadete dice "si, el calzado son –botines de baile-", "si, porque estos son para hacer ruido y no para agarre", la cadete piensa *mmm, detalles, un recuerdo, una idea, mmmmmmm, una idea descubierta antes de, esto del baile varios meses, y quedo mas o menos, según la historia, una década de lucha para obtener un primer gobierno propio*, voltea, una cadete habla de "y el capitán, el capitán picardtenia varios programas de suspenso, data su oficial androide de varios tipos, del que les hablo era del viejo oeste…", la cadete ve que ya piden –cerveza- y –tequila-.

Las naves estan recibiendo personal de la federación, diplomáticos, técnicos y de otros tipos de investigación, el grupo de cadetes de el planeta tierra, que propusieron en su grupo de programas de programas de entrenamiento de ejercicios un camino a zona de cascada de su región, reciben la noticia que su nave, la alfa centauro, será asignada a cierta zona de reciente libertad de ocupación y beligerancia en el imperio cardasiano, las cadetes han diseñado en grupo una serie de programas de holocubierta de tipo histórico de su región y lenguaje, tipo de programas popular entre la infantería de la flota; han estado un tiempo en la zona de bajor, patrullando y transportando vía teleportacion y transbordadores personal en enlaces con una estación cardasiana tomada y los planetas habitados de su sistema estelar, un grupo de las cadetes estan disfrutando un descanso en un bar ferengi de la estación espacial, algunas han estado mirando la aparición y desaparición de el hoyo de gusano, algunas pasaron el tiempo comprando con cubos, moneda de intercambio local, ahora todo el grupo toma bebidas y canta bajo la atenta mirada de el dueño ferengi, *traer sus bebidas y les pregunto con su traductor y dicen, son de plantas de la tierra, tome una garrafa de –cerveza- y una botella de –tequila-, ¿justo intercambio, no?, ay, me recordaron las leyes de adquisición, regla 9 toda oportunidad mas instinto…..*, el cual como algunas veces en el poco tiempo de estadia en el bar ve de reojo lo intercambiado, la cadete casi lo sorprende, voltea bruscamente, ve que ella dice algo, el ferengi alza la cabeza irritado, ella voltea y llama a otro, que tiene una botella casi vacia, este viene, la cadete le dice "acábatela", este toma de un trago el resto, ella le quita la botella y la voltea, el ferengi ahora tiene una cara de …, señala sus bebidas adquiridas, los cadetes agitan las manos, luego ella hace con una mano como que vuela, el cadete con la mano señala su emblema, el ferengi comprende, *su nave, regla 9 toda oportunidad mas instinto …, llamare a la mayor kira*.

El ferengi qwark genera un reporte de recibimiento de materiales, observa las garrafas y las botellas, comienza a decirle a el traductor "bien, me informa el oficial de la nave de la federación que la –cerveza- se debe mantener fría," observa un aparato, mueve un dato cambiando la temperatura, señala "ve, el equivalente a 3 grados centígrados", toma 2 garrafas de las que acaba de recibir y las mete dentro de el aparato, "dígale a el grupo de clientes que espero pago en equivalente bajoriano de estos 2 recipientes, " baja la voz, "simbolico claro, costos de energía, representación de intereses, vaya y digales", qwark observa a los cadetes discutiendo, una risotada, un intercambio de cubos y ve dos cadetes y el traductor venir de nuevo, el traductor dice "bien, los clientes le dan esto en pago" y deja un grupo de cubos enfrente del ferengi, "y, si acepta la equivalencia por 2 recipientes llenas,", deja otro grupo de cubos, "esperan surtido de su equivalencia de garrafas y botellas", una cadete voltea y se oye un canto de el grupo de cadetes la cucaracha, la cucaracha ya no tiene que tomar, qwark nota las risas de los clientes cercanos mientras hace cálculos, dice "por supuesto, rom, lleva 2 de esas y 2 de estas a esas mesas", sigue calculando diciendo al traductor "me cayeron bien, siempre hay que aprovechar, me gusto lo del intercambio", el traductor les dice a los cadetes" esta le contesta a el ferengi "-trueque-", el ferengi asiente, le dice al traductor "si, hola –trueque-", el traductor le dice "intercambio, -trueque-"; el ferengirom entrega los datos de pagos con los cubos a su primo, le observa estudiarlos y calcular, dice preocupado "deberías de pedirle al que nos habla que nos anote las descripciones de las bebidas y los costos a ser pagados, antes de que se vayan, en su idioma" y se aleja", un ferengi muy apurado alcanza a gritar llamando; qwark dice "y me puede escribir también –cerveza terráquea caliente- uno nunca sabe", el traductorsonríe.

Punto de vista de negocios del ferengi qwark

La cadete observa por primera vez el espacio en un ejercicio de la nave de la academia de la flota, suficientementemente lejos de cualquier objeto estelar para que no fueran discernibles a simple vista, toma su línea de seguridad al pasar la escotilla, su responsabilidad es el continuar el movimiento continuo en la fila de estudiantes-cadetes, *traspasa dando un paso y luego otro sujetándose fuerte de la línea sintiéndose caer, otros dos como pasos, luego salta con ambos pies volviendo por física al casi mismo punto en la pared irregular de piedras en la sierra, requisito de ese camino si no quieres pasar otra hora de caminata y saltos, recuerda su cansancio, da otro salto soltando la cuerda*, todos, los que ya han estado en el vacio del espacio y los que no, recibieron la instrucción de caminar destrabando y trabando sus pasos lentamente siendo observados por un instructor o veterano *a saber, un paso, otro paso, no voltear a mirar, otro paso*, que se ve directo solo unos segundos, todos los estudiantes-cadetes quedan sobre el casco de la nave, el instructor guía al primero y por tanto a todos en formación, se detiene, en la radio de los cascos se oye "estudiantes sentarse, posición inicial, recuerden las líneas guía se ajustaran", cada uno se deja caer lento y con esfuerzo hasta tocar con sus glúteos el casco, en los cascos "estudiantes volteen a sus lados y chequeen sus compañeros", después "estudiantes, levantarse lentamente, confiar en sus musculos", se empiezan a inclinar hacia adelante, esfuerzo *"confiar en sus musculos, en el rebote, ¡que eso es gimnástico¡ había dicho la otra* y la sensación de el rebote a la nave, …. .

La cadete observa la tension de la cuerda desde donde estan sentados todos los estudiantes-cadetes, algunos observan el punto de unión en el tacon de la bota, otros los movimientos de el cadete que esta haciendo el cadete en el ejercicio de falla de golpe dado, habían destrabado sus botas, interruptor que esta en la recepción de radio de el traje, en cuanto sintió el inicio de flotación el cadete había lanzado un golpe de jab, su cuerpo de la parte de arriba …; la cadete esta en la holocubierta de la academia, con otras cadetes y otros cadetes, estan haciendo recuento de hilos de colores y de tamaño mayor a sus antebrazos, son tres por cada color, hay 2 platós como de circo, en realidad una adaptación de uno de dos platós, uno es un espacio alrededor de una pileta llena de agua, el otro es de una pileta llena de material viscoso, los materiales de 3 metros de alto y con tan solo una escalera exterior, ambas piletas transparentes, la pileta de agua tiene 4 puntos marcados en cuadrado, al primer cadete se se ata el hilo café en la muñeca y con el codo un poco doblado se le pega el otro extremo al *conejote que tiene este* bíceps, al otro hilo café lo mismo pero en el otro brazo, este cadete empieza a ascender la escalera voltea y se lanza al agua, comienza a patear y mover el tronco *mng*, su cabeza sobresale la superficie, comienza el pataleo, movimiento de tronco, adelanta con movimiento perruno de brazos el cuerpo, y se lanza al primer punto, toca y se oye de varios "aaaa", el cadete observa, dicen con los brazos sigue, sigue, el mueve los brazos para colocación, se impulsa y …..; ella sale bien de el agua y habiendo impulsado y rodado-volteado el cuerpo baja, observa abajo sus hilos *bien*, camina a la siguiente pileta y se sumerge, se tarda unos minutos en ponerse en posición debajo del material, jala los brazos hacia arriba, sobesalen los brazos a sus lados comienza a usar la fuerza de sus músculos dirigiéndose al borde …..; la cadete jala con fuerza su cuerpo, *no estirar los brazos lateralmente*, casi cae por resbalon, se baja las escaleras, palmadas de todos; la salida es revisada por el oficial instructor, chequeo de salud, todos pasan, dice "3 con malestar de bicep, manchas café, rosa, dorada", los cadetes continúan su camino, *un programa de holocubierta de añales, ¡verde si¡*, observados por el grupo siguiente.

La cadete ve junto con sus compañeras y compañeros la documentación oficial de el instituto de investigaciones históricas, algunas de las entradas de la computadora de la alfa centauro de el sistema bajoriano estaban ya al alcance de cualquiera en la flota, ella accesaba en repetición la entrada de computadora de centro de control y chequeo de paso donde las grandes aves se detenían por el viento, *el centro carretero asfaltico de La Muralla al sur de donde vivian, una zona de curvas para pasar la cordillera de la zona de calor de 37 grados centígrados o mas en la temporada de clima caluroso a una de las bolsas climáticas mas agradables que había en la región, el cual se usaba todavía como acceso terrestre de materiales combustibles locales*, uno de sus compañeros de seguridad de la nave le hablo acerca de que la reportera investigadora era pareja de un diplomático al cual acompaño en búsqueda "ahí, en ese sitio, con un transbordador" , " y observamos las aves empujadas y detenidas por los vientos pasando de una gran tormenta a un lado de el sistema montañoso" *en esa zona, la tormenta que barrio el desierto y camino por una hora y los altibajos del camino, peligrosos y destructivos para el paso de vehículos, transbordadores, helicópteros señalizando y llevando reparadores de los caminos de los centros locales y de ambos lados de la sierra oriental*, el diplomático les platico en la espera de la búsqueda "se incomoda un poco por las temperaturas normales de las naves, muchas veces ajustando el clima simulado subiendo 7 grados centígrados, la luminosidad", la cadete pone interés en la descripción *el chequeo de la correntada al sonar la alarma de la presa bajo el sol picante y el calor, en una visita escolar, temperatura alta hasta para el profesor, ellos oyendo el agua*, "la presión barométrica o barica, ¿recuerdan el disconfort, la sensación de altura de el planeta tierra de el planeta a nivel medio de superficie, trajes de respiración en zona alta?", "la caminata y corrida casi sin cansarse en el paso viendo las aves …", *las diferentes temperaturas, ¡por lo menos¡, creo que me gustaría conocer a la reportera investigadora*.

*En la academia la cadete observa la estatua copia de el primer viajero terráqueo que uso el motor de alcance de velocidad warp, dato que no conocía al momento de salir de la academia Chapultepec, se leia ahí la fecha y la especificación, en la historia se pone la circunstancia de la forma de lanzamiento de su cohete o vehiculo espacial, que si hubiera sido en un momento normal de la raza humana hubiera tenido un desarrollo distinto*, la cadete observa el dato pedido por algunos nuevos como ella de informar el momento de llegar a su primera asignación, en la pantalla "sistema estelar bajor, área de limite atractivo del sistema", *"la situación es de una civilización desarrollada de miles de años de antigüedad, que acaba de salir de una ocupación de otra especie" les dice el oficial*, *la niña lee el articulo-leccion de el descubrimiento de su continente con su raza, recuerda haberle preguntado a su madre cuanto tiempo llevaba la familia ahí, con una civilización de varios tipos, de varias antigüedades, por una nación de otro continente, como esto se había logrado por varias circunstancias científicas, culturales, geopolíticas y de la característica marítima de su población, circunstancias tales que guiaron el desarrollo de expediciones a su continente, de esta unión se desarrollaría su cultura y sociedad, su compañero le dice "se requirió valor para cruzar el océano en aquella época", ella se impresiono y volvió a releer*, *otros posibles cadetes y cadetes pasan a su alrededor, ella toma sus cosas, repira suspirando fuertemente, recuerda un poco su viaje para llegar y estar sola, camina al primer edificio que ve y va a reportar su llegada*, la cadete a bordo de la nave de la alfa centauro siente curiosidad y escucha la respuesta de la computadora "sistema bajor, estrella tipo ….", estuvo en la academia en tres sistemasestelares distintos, no piensa en la velocidad de crucero warp ni en la técnica de la nave, solo en la llegada y estar preparada.

En un edificio de la academia de la flota estelar, los estudiantes-cadetes revisan sus cálculos de geometría matemática, los datos numéricos representan en el problema puntos coordenados espaciales, mapeados a partir de un mapa generado a partir de su propia posición espacial, *ella recuerda a el valiente hombre mayor, de la mayor ciudad de la región, estaban discutiendo entre ellos en su grupo acerca de afanes deportivos de una competencia en el foso acuoso de la presa, del deporte de skies detrás de lancha, ven a uno de los jóvenes caer, 4 de ellos se suben a su lancha, y van a un punto delante de esa posición, el señor se lanza y busca nadando al deportista, sale a la superficie con el, la lancha que jalaba a el deportista esta regresando a el punto de rescate, los de la lancha de rescate señalan desde donde estan a otros que van en jetskies a un punto tras ellos, los de jetskies señalan gritando en dirección a los dos en el agua, ella y sus familiares y los demás señalan el punto, el asunto pasa y ella no se da cuenta de las distintas direcciones que hubieron* la estudiante sabe que no puede comparar su resolución del problema con sus compañeros de equipo, ve el diseño del problema, varios puntos visuales sobre una superficie, calcular, con datos mostrados en su virtual pantalla de casco, una trayectoria de intercepción a un punto rojo que aparece en el grafico *ella camina en la noche de el terroso terreno, buscando a un compañero que le anima a seguir, amando y odiándolo, sabe que el quiere y ella también, escucha y busca en la obscuridad* en un casco de nave a obscuras, mostrar los cálculos y su trayectoria idónea, *los alféreces de la sala de mandos, cabezotas, recuerda a su antiguo novio vaya capitán, recordar esos timpos, si el calculo es correcto ando bien*.

En un declive de un lugar alto *camino entre plantas que solo oi y vi nombrar y sigo pensando que es un sendero de un cerro, mjmjmj ¿es subir la loma por el arroyo?* esta esperando la ayuda de la academia, una nave de auxilio con equipo medico, se hizo un torniquete en la pierna, un deslave de el camino y resbalo cayendo unos metros, *mjmjmj si hubieran sido cactus, lechuguillas, abrozales, estoy alegre*, y desafloja el torniquete sintiendo el dolor, toma algo de comida y liquido, checa la hora y la posición del sol; el instructor les dice el lugar de llegada, el tipo de observaciones de mapa que llevaran, los puntos a alcanzar por cada uno de el equipo, en la reunión de equipo se intercambian comentarios "el desnivel comienza lejos de el punto de llegada", "la flora es de musgo, con unos tipos de hongos de colores, por tanto pocos lugares donde tomar un descanso", "en mi zona hay declives de terreno, la estrella va a venir por", observa una nota "mi derecha yendo", "mi ruta es una ladera, subir al tope del cerro por un sendero de cabras, no hay donde taparse el sol", un cadete de una especie de orejas puntiagudas caidas y nariz larga dice "alcanzar el punto alto de observación, hacer observaciones", la cadete continua "pero la humedad en lugar de lluvia es un factor, cuidado al pasar por la ruta de agua"; la cadete sonríe al recordar, se aprieta el torniquete, lleva algunas horas esperando, la caminata de sus compañeros y de ella iba a ser larga, solo alcanzar puntos de observación, *el instructor les dice "primer objetivo, si el punto de observación dado es de utilidad, anotar aun facilidades ….."*, iba a tomar mucho tiempo, unas dos centenas de metros de subida, aunque la atmosfera esta mas cargada de oxigeno, observa de nuevo el panorama, pintas bajas sobre un color gris, pedregales dispersos; oye la nave, no se mueve, solo aprieta y señala su posición con una bengala, el ultimo lugar que haya observado libre para aterrizaje es unos metros arriba; el cadete de los oídos puntiagudas le pone una mano en un costado "¿humedad?", "reblandecimiento del terreno".

En la nave de transporte se agrupa toda la clase entera, los estudiantes-cadetes discuten los procedimientos de preparación de sus asientos, que sus instructores insistieron en que se fijaran, las anillas y escalerillas de la nave, para varios puntos de la nave; antes del despegue varios de los cadetes pasan la voz de "es preparación de prueba de nula gravedad, quizás prueba de accidente", empiezan a murmurar sus practicas con trajes espaciales, algunos y algunas les preguntan a otros si conocen la configuración o el tipo de nave, casi nadie piensa que sea difícil el subir o bajar al techo por las escalerillas, la cadete piensa *con gravedad normal, ¿esas escalerillas del techo?, con micro gravedad; bien, impulso inercia*; fuera del sistema planetario, el instructor les dice "conserven los seguros, chequeen su numeración", los cadetes revisan, el instructor dice "¿ya?" toca su emblema "instructor de clase academia a piloto, anule la gravedad inducida", los cadetes esperan la sensación de flotar, uno pregunta "¿va a haber cambio de velocidad, dirección?", el instructor sonríe "clase básica, deriva en el espacio, cadete 0405, liberar", el cadete de ese asiento hace el procedimiento de liberar o abrir sus seguros, se agarra de su asiento, el instructor dice "avance a la pared del casco mas cercana a mi, sobre el piso", el cadete voltea a su lado, calcula la posición de su compañero, le toma el brazo, se esfuerza un poco, asegura sus pies con el asiento, se agarra de el otro brazo e impulsa, para con los pies en la siguiente cadete, *no te equivoques*, agarra su brazo, la mira y se impulsa un poco mas fuerte, al momento de frenar con los pies y tomar el brazo mas lejano siente un tiron de su cuello, un dolorcito en la ingle, su compañero cadete se le queda mirando con un gesto de dolor en el rostro, el instructor dice "¿hay problemas? ¿asistencia medica?", los cadetes esperan, el instructor insiste "¿hay?", el cadete sentado dice "sin novedad, señor", el cadete 0405 le da una palmada y se impulsa; el cadete 0405 se asegura su asiento y toma su lugar cerrando los seguros, el instructor dice "cadete 0403, haga el mismo recorrido pero suba por el casco y haga el recorrido por el techo y baje por el casco; la cadete ha subido el lateral del casco, cambia de lado su cuerpo y asegura sus pies de el peldaño, observa alzando su cuerpo, como varios, segundos después jala su cabeza abajo y se agarra aguantando, los cadetes, muchos, estan observando para arriba; el instructor se encoge un poco, se impulsa y llega a el otro extremo, dice "cadete 0405, alcance el techo".

el instructor de la academia comienza a mover su cuerpo hacia el cadete 0405 y salta, llega y lo toma, le desasegura sus seguros de fijación,le da 2 armas tipo phaser los cadetes observan esto después de los movimientos de ejercicio-prueba-practica en micro gravedad, el instructor dice "bien ¿porqué no he avisado de distribución de armas cadete 0405?", el cadete tarda unos segundos, dice "porque no dañaran a la clase ni la nave, señor", el instructor dice "bien", mostrando un arma igual "arma tipo phaser de mano, para marcación en holo cubierta", baja el arma "la nave va a empezar un programa de alteración por ruido y luces, su practica será ubicar 3 lugares de color amarillo, a donde llegar, y marcaran 3 puntos azules fosforescentes desde cada lugar amarillo, tienen el tiempo que quieran, cada vez se oirá el sonido", y se oye una nota aguda "de que regresen a su lugar", el instructor dice "computadora, comience el programa desastrosamente ", en la nave se comienza a oir sonido de metales, cristales, se ven luces brillantes de varios colores que buscan cadetes desde varios lugares del casco, el instructor toca en la cara al cadete y guía hacia un primer punto amarillo, el cadete se impulsa y se agarra de un peldaño, continua hacia el punto, forzándose un poco dispara, alrededor de el punto aparece una mancha, pero ha fallado, en el casco o pared aparece la distancia de falla, voltea hacia otros lados, la cadete piensa *¿el sonido, las luces?, mmmm*, el cadete observa al instructor, el instructor le grita pero niniguno le oye, el cadete mira el mismo blanco, apunta, oprime, un sonido y el punto blanco azul desaparece, busca con la vista y estudia bajo un sonido fortísimo la ida al siguiente punto amarillo.

La cadete saca su aparato ante el asistente para planes de entrenamiento de la academia de la infantería diciendo "en realidad tome un curso de grabación topografica ya que nos gustaba la exploración y el campismo", el asistente le dice "aquí en la región centro es muy poco común el pasar programas asi para entrenamiento, ya usan los establecidos, ¿clave del aparato? ¿nombre de el programa?", la cadete contesta ambos datos diciendo "tipo programa holotopografico", el asistente dice "computadora, descargue de mio el programa la muralla arroyo tipo de código holoprograma" levantando los ojos a la cadete; la cadete recuerda *y es un programa de simulación hiperrealista, que convierte un mapeo digital-ambiental en algo solido y tangible*, mientras camina y camina por un ambiente de superficie irregular, que cambia mientras avanza en el mismo, con un cielo de color azul sin nubes dando la extraña sensación de altura, de repente observa una bajada en ligera inclinación, la cadete da inconscientemente un vistazo, esta entrando al arroyo, *bajo de agua*, camina un rato por ahí, *plantas de arboles ahí, *, de repente oye "tiempo terminado*, sonríe *¿Quién sigue?*, el asistente le dice "sirve para entrenamiento físico, ¿le dejamos el nombre?", la cadete dice "si"; en la academia de la flota la cadete presenta algunos programas ya preparados para los llamados holocuartos, de algunas visitas a lugares de su región completos con ambiente y sensaciones material de movimiento; la cadete esta en su dormitorio, recibe el comunicado de un instructor de la flota de que otra cadete quiere hacer comunicación con ella, acerca de sus holoprogramas, la otra cadete dice "soy de la ciudad del cerro de la silla, disfrute tu holoprograma, solo por entretenimiento, ¿tienes licencia ….".

En la academia de la flota la cadete de la ciudad grande esta con la cadete en una holosala, las dos estan caminando por el holoprograma de muralla-arroyo, la cadete ha explicado que fue su primer holoprograma presentado para el programa de entrenamiento de la academia Chapultepec y que eran datos tomados por una grabadora topografica y de relieve, lo que estaban caminando era como la computadora había aceptado esos datos, en un punto la cadete dice "computadora, terminar programa muralla arroyo", aparecen las paredes de la holosala y se ve la salida, la cadete continua "computadora iniciar programa muralla arroyo ambiente", en el sitio donde estaban se siente un aumento de temperatura, se siente el aire seco, un sonido de agua que pasa cerca a la derecha de ambas, se ven tonalidades de tierra marron levemente café, unas plantas de tallo delgado aquí y alla y nubes, la cadete dice "como en casa ¿no?" abriéndose los botones del uniforme, continua "esta zona representada es entre nuestras ciudades, unos 4 kilometros de largo por, digamos, 50 metros de ancho mas lo que se ve a lo lejos", la otra cadete toma tierra inclinándose y la huele, la siente en los dedos, dice "es tan distinta la sensación a cascada cola de caballo" deja la tierra y empieza a caminar "en el holoprograma se huele a vegetación y agua" señala al arroyo "solo capto su sonido señor arroyo" y continua acercándose, la cadete le sigue y dice "parece que describes el carácter de un libro", la cadete de la ciudad grande dice volteándose "¿podrías terminar este programa?", la cadete se sorprende mucho y dice "computadora terminar programa muralla arroyo ambiente", y levanta las manos en una temperatura mas baja y mirándola, la otra cadete dice "computadora empezar programa lanchas la boca", y se siente de nuevo calor, se oye ruido por todas partes, el olor es primordialmente vegetación mojada por agua, mucho olor, la cadete ve frente a si azul *recuerdo, es parecido a mmm*, la otra cadete dice "ahí esta mi vehiculo, ¿una cerceza fría?", y la cadete contesta "¿esta permitido?", la otra cadete dice "este no es programa de entrenamiento, tenemos permitido programas personales", la cadete rie, mientras la otra cadete saluda a lo lejos.

En el dormitorio de la cadete ella esta accesando en la computadora el calendario de uso de la holosala, y asigna el segundo de los horarios asignados para correr uno de los holoprogramas de la otra cadete de su región, ya que en el otro horario se cruzaba con una clase practica de defensa personal *el instructor le puso los bates o palos-tubos en las manos a varios cadetes y les pidió que golpearan la pelota sobre la base, con todas sus fuerzas, los cadetes tomaron vuelo hacia atrás alrededor de su cuerpo y luego hacia adelante con fuerza, hubo quienes siguieron con la mirada la trayectoria posible, los demás vieron cuerpos temblando, algunos sin el bate en las manos, algunos hombres y mujeres se doblaron sobre sus rodillas y otros dos solo movían las manos en el aire y sonreían, el instructor dice "para muchos ya debe ser obvio, ¿Cuál es el efecto del golpe dado sin mover el objeto en gravedad nula o en el espacio?, varios levantaron la mano, los otros seguían viendo los efectos en los que golpearon, el instructor continua "vamos cadetes, la vista adelante, bien, tu, que resultado", el cadete baja la mano y contesta "sin mover el objeto, una fuerza contraria en dirección e inercia a la dirección e inercia aplicada en el golpe ", el instructor avanza y toca el brazo de uno de los cadetes que hicieron la practica "¿esta bien cadete?", el cadete sonríe y asiente "ahora, estos musculos amortiguan, el antebrazo te cambiaria de dirección por el angulo, lo mismo en el objeto o parte del cuerpo dando el golpe "ahora vean esto en la pared, ¿alguien para la enfermería?", al no haber respuesta dice "vean, los ejercicios o practicas es con el cuerpo simular o guiar el –rebote- para que sean afectados lo menos posible, vean el flujo de las partes del cuerpo después"; varios cadetes han preguntado y la cadete también, el instructor dice "solo hubo algunos tipos de luchas cuerpo a cuerpo, de flujo el –capoeira- y ciertas –katas- practicas, en uso de instrumentos o armas el –kendo-, el –wushu-, el uso de los palos"*, la cadete pide "computadora practica de –wushu- favorita 12", recuerda y con sus manos hace el movimiento lento de avance y luego retroceso *el –taichí- es distinto, pero como sirve*.

El instructor de inercia controlada aparece en sus comunicados de computadora, diciendo que hay una salida de vuelo de 12 horas al espacio con microgravedad, para aceptar solo hay que acusar recibo de haberlo visto en el log de computadora, la cadete acepta ir; la cadete sube a una nave grande, detrás de la mitad de el espacio de pasajeros, esta el espacio de asientos de pasajeros, en la pared lateral contraria a la entrada hay unos palos y tubos asegurados, en la parte de la mitad delantera hay dos tubos de goma fijos y dos tubos de apariencia dura también fijos, dos pares de calzado como botas, los cadetes saben que son magnéticas, la cadete toma su lugar y se asegura, espera junto con otros; los cadetes sienten la falta de gravedad, el instructor toma a uno de los alumnos y lo lleva flotando a que se agarre a un tubo, el instructor obviamente con botas especiales, le da a el alumno una varita de metal de 1 metro y le dice "pégueme sin hacerme daño en cualquier parte del cuerpo", el alumno lentamente inicia el movimiento hacia el instructor y hace contacto, el instructor se inclina hacia el lado contrario amortiguando con la posición de las rodillas y la musculatura de piernas, el alumno nota el rebote y lo amortigua con los musculos del brazo, se nota la fuerza del brazo tomado al tubo y un pie de soporte; han pasado todos y todas la practica de el golpe leve, dos se enrollaron y torcieron, ahora pide el instructor que esos dos se pongan botas magnéticas, el instructor les pone frente a frente y les da un palo largo y rigido, primero es guardar el físico ante un golpe alto, una persona da un golpe a la cabeza, el otro esquiva el palo, la que dio el golpe sigue el movimiento de inercia, se nota que pasa el palo por arriba de su cuerpo y que trata de alentarlo, un segundo giro, otra vez es esquivado y se logra detener ese giro, el instructor dice "ahora …".

En la academia comienzan un nuevo curso, la cadete relee los datos de su computador y un legajo de hojas con un poco de desazon, le pregunta a un compañero cadete si de eso se tratara el curso, antes de que le contestara entra el instructor y comienza a mostrar en la pantalla el mismo diagrama especificado en los legajos dados, la cadete recuerda *en una nave de modelo no de la flota los cadetes comienzan a entrar, un vuelo a espacio profundo para una practica de movimientos en el espacio, la cadete se encontraba nerviosa, iba a ser su primera salida fuera de el sistema solar, se autocorrigió a si misma, sistema de objetos astronómicos local, una de las cosas que llaman la atención de su región, aunque después de pasar la infantería planetaria …..*, ve su propio legajo, recuerda correlacionando que es el diseño de esa primera nave, con estructuras de sujeción al casco y todo, anota en su aparato la explicación de el diseño de la nave y los datos de la explicación; la cadete dice "no se, esperaba mas de los cursos de naves espaciales, no una ncc, quizás una crucero defiant y no, la nave de la practica de movimiento cero gravedad", la cadete de su región le contesta "quizás sea lo mas básico, somos ya cadetes de infantería de la flota, el curso en si no es de diseño, sino de funcionamiento", la cadete piensa un poco y responde "ufff, cumplir con vigilancia en los pasillos", la otra cadete pone cara de sorpresa "vamos, es de gran responsabilidad, " cambia de posición "a ver, soy tu instructor y soy un visitante perdido me podría guiar a sala de reuniones lo debes de hacer de inmediato, ¿lo harias igual en protocolo de peligro?", la cadete dice "si, pues esta nave …", la otra cadete le pregunta "¿una ncc ambassador?, ¿una vulcana?, ¿una transportadora de material medico?, estudia y espera, no creo que ni oficiales navegantes o pilotos sepan cuantos tipos de naves hay", la cadete complementa "y eso solo para andar, bien, ¿tu como tomaste que fuera la primera nave de practica de movimiento espacial?", la otra cadete sonríe "¿fue la primera nave?, no podía ajustar los cierres", la cadete dice "si, yo también estaba nerviosa"*; "bien, doblar el pasillo a la derecha, bajar las escalerillas, …", observa de reojo a otros cadetes, no hay observaciones de error *todavía*.

En la academia de la flota la cadete tiene problemas con el análisis de elementos de un material que se les presento, lee de nuevo los datos *¿cuarzo, feldespato, arenas?, color verde, solido como roca, brilla*, dice "bueno, los elementos de composición son ….", la instructora dice "bien, eso se despliega en el tricorder, la pregunta fue ¿puede esa roca ser usada como material de comburente?", la cadete contesta "no se, la combinación de elementos es de ornato o geológicamente mineros", la instructora de la flota contesta "hubiera contestado no y hubiera estado mal, pero con esa respuesta", levanta la roca, "será medio bien por obvia razón de que su respuesta es directa y obvia"; ella y los otros han estado caminando y escalando por la zona de un volcán en el área sur-oriente lejana aun de la ciudad de la academia, el guía, un cadete de la ciudad les ha hablado acerca de la historia de el conjunto de picos y montañas que alcanzo su vista desde el aire en el vehiculo, acerca de una princesa que duerme "hacia donde nos dirigimos" que es vigilada por un guerrero " y señala al volcán lejano, nos muestra una piedra en un collar en su palma dice "mi primer viaje encontré una tienda, esta punta de roca es obsidiana, un material mineral de la zona", los demás cadetes y amigos la toman en sus manos, otro de los amigos muestra un objeto , una esfera de colores verde, azul, blanco y dice "ónix un material de esta zona tambien", mientras camina ha estado buscando minerales que se distingan de las rocas *recuerda " o en las rocas"* y de el terreno y plantas circundantes pero sin éxito; en su dormitorio de la academia de la flota la cadete dice "computadora, ónix descripción técnica", *es raro, no atreverse a decir de un material terrestre que recuerdo por creer que es posiblemente extraterrestre*, lee los datos de la pantalla, se sorprende un poco luego dice "computadora, mostrar datos de tricorder de el ónix", otra lectura, suspira *respuesta medianamente bien*, frunce un poco el rostro, dice "computadora, obsidiana descripción técnica".

La cadete camina entre edificaciones con un sweter tejido con el pantalón de uso comun, camino a las holosalas de la academia de la flota, recibió el comunicado de la cadete de la gran ciudad de una nueva holoprogramacion de una presa de agua cercana a la gran fosa de agua que ya había visto pero de tipo técnico, recorrido con datos reales de revisiones de un dia de lluvias, revisa su dato de el reloj-calendario de la hora, viendo también la hora y fecha de su población y de la academia Chapultepec de infantería, ve hacia el cielo, nubes de tipo cirrus, *los cadetes y sus compañeros regresan de el paseo-excursion en el vehículo, el guía esta sorprendido, dice "2 horas menos de lo calculado, y nos quedan 3 horas y media de uso de la nave-vehiculo, aparte de lo calculado para el regreso, ¿alguien quiere algo que hacer?, la cadete sugiere "había oído hablar de un gran rio de esta región que entre sus presas de agua estaba una con un zoológico y zona de entretenimiento rodeado de población, me recordaría a casa", el siguiente que iba a decir algo, mejor tomo una toalla limpiadora humeda y se empezó a quitar el sudor del cuello, otra mujer de la región dijo "¿si, no?, queda en el limite de tiempo y no es tanto el gasto de combustible", el guía le pregunta algo al piloto-conductor, la cadete empieza a comentar "alla mas al norte vivi cerca de una presa de un largo rio, una también de varias, pero alla era poca vegetación a comparación de esta zona, aunque alla había de estas hojas de árbol", saca de una mochila hojas de forma helecho, pero que al estar apretadas y ser sacadas sueltan un gran olor, un compañero de la región toma una ramita con unas hojas y la oprime en la mano, luego agarra un papel sin cerrar la mano, queda pegado, "se usa para agarre fuerte por aquí", la cadete dice "yo alla solo la tomo" y toma las hojas "y las oprimo con ambas manos", restriega las manos y las acerca a la nariz, "y las huelo", el guía voltea y dice "llegamos, ¿Qué sugieren, la presa de agua en si o la zona de el lago?"*; la cadete cambia de dirección hacia la puerta de la holosala, dice "holosala 2, programa presa de agua dia de lluvia", la computadora de la edificación contesta "sala 2 disponible, empiece cuando quiera el programa", ella se quita el sweter y se lo ata a la cintura, recuerdo de sus días de juventud, y dice "programa presa de agua dia de lluvia" y se siente lluvia fuerte y fuertes vientos, un técnico sale con paraguas "bienvenida, ¿chequeo antes de la apertura de compuertas?", ella suspira, solo asiente y se pone bajo el paraguas.

En el planeta tierra la cadete aterriza en el llamado desde antes de cochrane el espaciopuerto de ciudad estelar, de donde partio aquel día a la academia de la flota, el motivo de estar camino de regreso a su población era que en la academia de la flota habían tantas razas de diversos planetas que uno pedía unos pocos días un corto periodo de tiempo para motivos de descanso o personales en lugar de vacaciones, *el vehiculo aéreo avisa que casi llegan a la ciudad estelar, y enciende una cámara exterior, la joven se sorprende un poco, se parece en mucho a la propia zona semidesértica de los alrededores de su población, ve la región plana con arroyos secos por aquí y por allí, de repente la panorámica de cámara varia y sigue una nave espacial grande, la joven capta un vehiculo chico aéreo que se cruza entre su vehiculo y la nave, un minuto después otros dos vehículos aéreos y mas alla otra nave, la joven oye la explicación de que asi van a estar por unos minutos y prende su aparato para escuchar la música de mas al sur y la voz de la cantante que era popular en la región, entrecierra los ojos y escucha esperando*, observa arriba, naves y vehículos aéreos, como cuando llego para ir a la academia enciende el aparato y escucha la música de la cantante de aquel dia; esta frente a la presa de agua, pasando en el vehiculo, *la cadete esta frente a los controles y espera a oir la sirena de desague, que no recuerda haber oído por posible ochenta y cinco por ciento de desague en la presa de agua de su poblacion*, a esta hora y en estas fechas no se abrirán las compuertas para los campos, *en el lago no en la presa "no, aquí no se oye, pero aquí tenemos aguas de las montañas, " y saca unas botellas para tomar, alguien en el grupo dice "bueno, para la cadete del norte y los cadetes ", compra unas botellas y dice recibiendo el tricorder "analizando", una larga lista de minerales, "aprobada", abre la siguiente, dice "analizando", la misma larga lista de minerales ….*, pasa la presa y llega a su hogar, su familia abre la puerta "hola, he extrañado …..", siente el abrazo y sonríe.


	4. capitulo 4, repotera 3 y pareja en bajor

Capitulo 4, la pareja documentando en el planeta , cr rodenberry , braga. Disclaimer entretenimiento, spoilers posibles

La mujer alza la vista a la estructura de metal y restos de materiales que cubrían esta, ve a su pareja vigilando el paso de el transbordador a baja altura por el paso aéreo como de doscientos metros de ancho con montañas bastante altas (dos mil metros mas o menos), ella continua viendo la imagen de el aprovechando una especie de plataforma que había visto el piloto desde el aire y que era bastante amplio para hacer un abajorisaje; ella escucha mientras come la respuesta de alguien, no sabe si bajoriano o humano, a la preguntas por unos datos acerca de distancias y dimensiones de el lugar cercano a donde los pajaros se detienen con el viento, a su lado los bajorianos y el piloto han establecido una especie de campamento informal donde estan calentando comida dos de ellos, ella continua hablando a la bitácora de la nave al mismo tiempo, a lo lejos todos han observado unas nubes negras a, es su percepcion, la misma altura que estan, con un color gris debajo, esa zona fue revisada antes por el piloto con el joven bajoriano en sus viajes de revisión, ahora la frase de el bajoriano hacia todos es "ahí hay problemas" y explica por unos minutos a los otros bajorianos de mas alla de esas nubes que el señala abarcando mas de lo que permite el paso que continua en disminución hasta ser de, quizás, dos decenas de metros de visión, lo que no hay a la vista son los acantilados solo son montañas cuyas laderas se juntan y que se ven gigantescas; el ha invitado a el piloto y un bajoriano a salir de las ruinas a una ladera de gradiente mas o menos pasable a "sentir plantas y ver que hallamos", ella aplica el tricorder a metales, mucho metal aun para puentes, y materiales y los bajorianos anotan mientras ella habla, ella de repente queda de frente a tres puntos que se ven sobre el fondo de una mole entre gris y morado que se mueven como insectos buscando *buscando donde sostenerse sin caer* ella continua después de unos instantes, los bajorianos intercambian miradas.

La planicie de unos 30 por unos 60 metros esta sembrada por decenas de plantas violetas y dejando tramos de tierra que parecerían sinuosos caminos, piensa ella mientras camina al amanecer *aquí podría establecerse un camino que llegue ahí, aquí otro camino pero por ese lado, mmm, por aquí la corriente de agua debe ser alrededor de cada planta,mmm*, el mira por donde camina pero sabe que para ella es un descanso, recuerda cuando era oficial de la flota y acompaño a un grupo de estudiantes de investigación histórica a una región de un planeta y caminaron y platicaban y platicaban intercambiando impresiones con los encargados de aparatos y tricorders bajo el sol, el tropezó y se cayo en una planta espinosa y una joven le volteo y literalmente le quito espina por espina, pasándole un trapo mojado después, "revisado y limpio cadete"; la observa extender la cama de metales y el como siempre le ayuda cuando y donde ella eligio, *¿fuera de la holocubierta solo lo hemos hecho 2 ocasiones?*; mientras preparan esto recuerda las platicas con los bajorianos y las consultas a la nave en orbita de la flota la alfa centauro acerca de el clima, ellos confirmaron que la tormenta se movio de el rio lejano hacia el este y norte de el planeta pero que iba a haber trafico aéreo bajoriano hacia la zona dejada por la tormenta, vuelos de varias puntos hacia esa zona; se han despojado de la ropa y el se acomoda en el camastro y comienzan a abrazarse ; ella ve el cielo y su cara y sostiene las manos en su espalda, de repente un estruendo y de el sur de ellos avanzan en lo alto dos naves, ella y el voltean, el dice "triangulares, mas o menos grandes, materiales, quizás provisiones", continúan y después oyen otro estruendo, pero se forman nubes y se ve un camino como de color rojo naranja, el ya habiendo volteado se para en la tierra buscando su ropa, toca su emblema "nave alfa centauro, ¿hay una entrada a la atmosfera? , cualquier cosa", "comunicaciones de la nave de la flota alfa centauro, en la bitácora bajoriana hay registrados dos –traspasos de maquinaria via obital-", el se voltea y le dice a la figura en el tipo camastro grande que apunta arriba a un rastro blanco "me preocupe, pero son ayudas para la zona afectada por la tormenta", ella comienza a cambiar de posición para levantarse y pisa una planta violeta, "ouch", el dice "¿que dijeron los bajorianos, solo una espina en el pico de cada rama-hoja?", ella dice "duele" y el le ayuda a vestirse *en el transbordador habrá ayuda, siempre quedo mal*.

El vuelo con ella con un analgésico local en el pie de los bajorianos locales en el transbordador hacia donde la tormenta había pasado fue aceptable y para algunos aburrido, la zona de vuelo era sobre llanuras con cerros en lugar de montañas y duro bastante rato, lo que cubrió la vista y el movimiento de la tormenta fue bastante; primero observaron construcciones de viviendas y áreas grandes plantadas, luego vieron como antes grandes áreas de viviendas y construcciones grandes, hacia el este empezó a verse el agua que desde una altura de 700 metros abarcaba hasta donde la vista permitia, pero cambiaron ahí de rumbo hacia el oeste siguiendo las indicaciones de los bajorianos por su propio movimiento de naves; abajorizaron en un estacionamiento amplio bastante lejos de las naves de transporte y las orbitales; los bajorianos regresaron con la noticia de que solo podrían volar por la zona de el lado menos afectado y las zonas mineras alejadas de la ciudad, uno apunto con su mano arriba de ellos y se veian unos puntos que dijo eran las valientes naves de combate tipo derna, conto unas 4 y dijo que verían el paso de la alfa centauro de tipo intrepid, algo mas grande a simple vista en unos minutos, las naves de traspaso se abajorizaron lejos en la zona seca de el aero-espaciopuerto e iban a volver a orbitar en poco tiempo cuando las fuerzas conjuntas estuvieran cubriendo su vuelo; ella había partido con el transbordador a la zona de la cordillera después de que otro transbordador de la alfa centauro con equipo medico abajorizo y un equipo medico la reviso y un grupo de cadetes de seguridad estudiaban su propio transbordador hablando con el piloto;mientras él y uno de los bajorianos estudiantes observaban una de las naves traspaso pasar la atmosfera y 3 de las derna y la alfa centauro moverse en alineación a un lugar en el espacio donde empezaría a cambiar curso en orbita, siguiendo el vuelo de minutos; él, sentado y con una bebida y comida observa como 3 puntos de tipo bajoriano y el punto que es la alfa centauro se pierden de vista en el firmamento siguiendo la nave traspaso hacia el planeta minero, 2 naves tipo derna dejan su rastro dentro de la atmosfera y otra se ve como punto hacia el sur, hacia el espacio puerto donde llegaron según le informaron, cuando todo esto ha pasado y quedan unos 6 transbordadores a diferentes alturas comienza a hablar a su emblema describiendo-reportando.

Los bajorianos-estudiantes se agrupan alrededor de la reportera con el transbordador detrás de ellos y con ella frente a una de las entradas de la estructura, ella comienza a decir "toma 01 paso donde los pajaros se detienen con el viento", levanta la voz sin forzar el cuerpo "la historia de el planeta bajor de el equivalente del año terráqueo 750 marca el desarrollo de vehículos motorizados de combustible basado en ….", y continua con lo estudiado a pesar de que en segmentos de minutos no oye su voz al hablar *por terca de hacerlo standard, veremos que se oye al grabarlo*, y siente fijos su pelo y su ropaje aguantando su cuerpo el viento presionando su espalda, de repente el primer cambio fuerte de fuerza de viento y ella retrocede su pierna buscando equilibrarse, dice "corte" y levanta la mano, dice "vayamos al transbordador a ver como quedo todo", los bajorianos ajustan y comienzan a dirigirse al transbordador, ella piensa *esa planicie era un remanzo de tranquilidad, mmmm, ¿volveras antes de terminar las grabaciones?*, entran al transbordador "bien, ajustemos los aparatos", hablándole a uno de ellos "bien, pasa lo grabado a sus tecnologías bajorianas, transmite y que lo procesen allá, el audio pero incluso el video con mi traspiés", ella se sienta y se toca el calzado sobre el punto de la herida por la espina, pregunta "¿qué tenemos sobre las plantas de esta zona?", el bajoriano con sus aparatos contesta "en cuanto pase lo grabado acceso una base de datos", ella le pide al piloto aún masajeándose "pásame lo grabado sin alterar por la nave en el transbordador " , el piloto pone lo grabado y se sienta con ellos viendo sobre el vidrio, ahora como pantalla, la imagen, después de ver su cuerpo moverse *ahí, mas de lo habitual, mmmm* ella pregunta "¿ven polvo moverse detrás o sobre mi?", el piloto voltea a todos lados y dice "bastantes objetos, no polvo, principalmente golpes con la estuctura y lo que queda de su construcción", un bajoriano dice "polvo no", ella los ve y pide "vamos a verlo de nuevo, se entiende por lo menos mi voz", "si, pero como creimos suena fuerte y mas fuerte o mas suave", mientras el piloto se acerca a poner la grabación de nuevo ella dice "creo que si podemos hacer esto en el sitio", recibe el aparato bajoriano oyendo "las plantas, en bajoriano, cardasiano, ferengi, …..", ella lo pone sobre sus piernas, lee las molestias que puede causarle a un ferengi un espinazo y luego a un cardasiano *debería de anotar las sensaciones que tuve* y sigue viendo y oyendo la grabación.

El transbordador llega a el paso de donde se detienen las aves con el viento a través de vientos fuertes y grandes aves de gran envergadura que estan pasando el, según como se viera, estrecho entre montañas; se bajan el piloto, dos cadetes y el en la planicie y el les guía por un camino montañero a pasar debajo y alrededor de varias de estas aves, todos hablando acerca de migraciones por alimento, temperatura o reproducción; después de un recodo largo ven la plataforma-planicie donde esta el transbordador de el estudio a la vista, junto con varias aves en vuelo y en el suelo, el diplomático toca su emblema "nave alfa de centauro, pido comunicación para el transbordador de la reportera 3", oyendo como se comentan "a pura fuerza de alas", "no, ve ahí, esa y esa otra avanzan a favor del viento", "vamos, viste una de ellas ya mostro el pecho y apretó las alas", "cambia de dirección hacia su izquierda y aletea", "otro cambio de viento, una cuarentena de metros atrás pero sigue la otra"; mantienen el paso seguro y "aquí comunicaciones de la nave de la flota alfa centauro, comunicación hecha", el toca su emblema de nuevo "transbordador, me puede comunicar a la reportera 3", "hola, aquí dentro de el transbordador, ¿Cuándo vienes?", el toca su emblema *mmmm* "bueno, debes de estar volando, ¿o estas checando lo grabado?", el oye una voz cansina "estamos revisando las ecualizaciones de las tomas hechas, deberíamos de tener mas pero el viento cambio, si vieras las cosas que provoca una tormenta grande de un lado de la cordillera", el piloto detiene el paso y le dice al diplomático "¿en cuanto tiempo se espera la tormenta?",todos detienen el caminar, el toca su emblema y dice "me puedes escuchar, el piloto pregunta que ¿en cuanto tiempo la tormenta?", se oye "el piloto de el transbordador dice que estando en la plataforma donde viste que abajorizamos estamos seguros, en 3", el dice "que en tres segundos espera respuesta después de terminar", el piloto dice "disculpe, cadete abra comunicación a la alfa centauro y pregunte clima a ambos lados de la cordillera …..", el diplomático toca su emblema y dice "abajorizamos hace unos", revisa el tiempo "35 minutos en la planicie de el amanecer" observa al piloto "nuestro piloto cree inseguro el sitio, en 5", el cadete dice "nubes de el otro lado de la cordillera, creen que la lluvia ya empezó", se oye "nuestro piloto dice que casi todas las grandes aves que hemos observado nos han pasado, en 5", todo el grupo de el camino monañoso avanza a el camino mas ancho antiguo, unas pocas aves se ven a lo lejos, 2 estan aleteando casi encima "estamos en el camino principal, no percibimos olor a agua pero el piloto indica volar por sobre las nubes, vamos regresando, en 5", e indica correr, oye la voz cansina "bien, en 20 minutos, alzaremos el vuelo, en 5", "de inmediato y nos verán correr por el camino montañoso, en 5",una voz risueña mientras el piloto indica datos a el cadete "bien, un buen alicienteee, hey", se sigue oyendo "ahí vamos", ellos ya no ven el transbordador, siguen; un transbordador se sostiene en el aire, el otro vuela en un circulo amplio, debajo de ellos montañas y nubes negras, y montañas y cielos límpidos.

El la guia a traves de los pasillos de una edificación citadina con flujo constante de bajorianos, el transbordador ha volado por algunas horas en vuelo atmosférico; -en su asiento ella accesa los datos planetarios básicos que han sido actualizados por otro equipo de las diferentes regiones, ciudades, altura atmosférica, *la altura de nubosidad de esa cordillera*, "¿viste nuestras grabaciones de la tormenta de un lado de la cordillera y del otro nada, ni nubosidad?", el dice "si, ver su transbordador" sonríe un poco "malgastar, errr, tiempo y combustible en vuelos de grabación, ¿te acuerdas de esa grabación antigua tuya de una expresión corporal?", ella dice "¿ejercitandose, baile, ceremonia, representación, pelea, mmmm?", el dice "bien bien, el se movia en círculos alrededor de ella, luego los dos, vestidos vistosamente", ella dice "bailable, representación artística de un encuentro …", "si, bueno, los cadetes y yo nos sentimos asi, viéndolos pasar y pasar, uno de los nuevos de la alfa centauro le dijo al piloto ¿Qué tal si nos movemos en angulo en un circulo como ellos cuando graban?, me sonreí al ver la cara taciturna y aburrida, errr, atenta, de el piloto y le dije quizás les estorbaríamos y también sería medio irresponsable, ¿te acuerdas " miraditas a un oído, las piernas "que me asuste después que me dijiste de el paso de las naves atmosféricas-espaciales mientras te veía la cara?", ella frunce el rostro "te dije de las naves de transporte aéreo, la de traspaso atmosférico-espacial hizo suficiente ruido" se toca una pierna reacomodándose, el le miraba un poco mas arriba, el dice "asi que nada mas estuvimos ahí viéndolos pasar y pasar", "por eso, hubieran estudiado como yo ahora los datos ya cargados de bajor, los planetarios"-; ella recuerda y compara con el momento actual de anticipación por ver grabaciones bajorianas de el gobierno provisional bajoriano; después de abajorizar, ir en transporte terrestre y caminar *unas horas antes de ver estas grabaciones antiguas*.

Ella le habia comentado de la música cantada que había escuchado en la enfermería de la nave de la flota y del recuerdo ahora repetido, asi que el estaba ayudando a la investigación escuchando grabaciones de una especie de arpa-guitarra *instrumento de cuerdas, que especifico sono ella al describir el movimiento corporal, ¿Qué me diría de instrumento de cuerdas?, material, numero de cuerdas, posición* que generaba un sonido fuerte y complicado *de algún modo esta música me mantendría despierto* que duraba solo minutos en cada segmento, todavía no encontraba grabaciones bajorianas cantadas, recordó las canciones de los y las cadetes de la nave terráquea de la flota que cantaban a veces melancólicamente y a veces en medio de risas, *quizás deba buscar por criterio melancólico* mientras escuchaba cambio su mirada a los materiales y rebusco otras grabaciones; ella estaba viendo una reproducción histórica de un grupo de edificaciones y áreas unidas por un momento en el tiempo, todavía estaba viendo y escuchando sugerencias de los cuidadores bajorianos, uno de los ayudantes-estudiantes vigilando el copiado y otro haciendo anotaciones *asi que tendría que partir a espacio de la federación para el pedido bajoriano de cambiar totalmente la tecnología y materiales de los cardasianos a tecnología de la federación , por lo de la estación, las minas y unas naves* se termina la grabación, los cuidadores voltean a verla, ella dice "¿esta ciudad es población actual, según entiendo?", uno de ellos contesta algo en bajoriano, un ayudante-estudiante traduce y ella contesta "bien, lo catalogaremos", dice "¿el copiado?", el otro bajoriano le dice "ya, listo y ya cheque", ella señala su emblema, los bajorianos explican a los cuidadores , ella lo toca y dice "reportera 3, solicito comunicaciones para transmicion de datos grabados, retransmicion a la estación espacial", le pide a alguien que le llame la atención, le preguntan, el señala con los dedos, ella continua "9 para llevar a administradora de estación mayor kira nerys", "comunicaciones de la nave de la flota alfa centauro, pasaremos su petición", ella les dice "bien, la transmicion como antes a la mayor nerys y ella pedirá transmicion a la federación via la flota" *y retransmicion aca para checar, ¿Qué estará escuchando?*; el pone con los dedos 9 y piensa en los mapas y registros ya actualizados de el nombre bajoriano,* que es diferente a el cardasiano, y al 9 que es temporal, esta música te pone alerta, creo*.


	5. Chapter 5, sola, su pareja viaja

Capitulo trabajos de la pareja, reportera 3 en el planeta su pareja de viaje de trabajo , cr rodenberry , braga. Disclaimer entretenimiento, spoilers posibles

Ella esta con su pareja en el espaciopuerto observando el acercamiento *la alfa centauro causo una estela vertical al entrar a la atmósfera, ahora parece flotar en un punto fijo del tamaño de uno de esos aviones que vi, ahhhh ahora cambia de dirección planeando sin ángulo, mmmm a que altura, debe ser varias veces el tamaño de las aeronaves, se detuvo, flota a motor, ¿de dónde saque la frase?, si, dos mujeres cadetes que ilustraban vehículos terraqueas* de la nave de la flota, esta se parece detener a distancia, otra alteración en lo alto, una segunda nave * es mas grande, bajo mas lento, a la misma altura parece 2 veces mas grande y sigue bajando* baja a baja velocidad *volteo y el sonríe* "nave tipo ambassador la Tikal, 245 metros de largo, viajaremos representantes de alto rango bajorianos, representantes ferengis, representantes la orr, yo junto a otros nuestros* le veo y pienso en el tiempo, volteo, la nave es grandísima y ya hace vientos laterales a todo a partir de ella para abajo, cambia de posición y se abajoriza de lado a un transbordador* el le indica la nave alfa centauro, indica mas arriba "la alfa centauro, ….,una bajoriana y dos naves de apoyo de la federación", ella como que escucha "nave tipo ambassador …" mientras recuerda *"tres meses terráqueos, mínimo, ¡super¡*, espero que uses al menos material mio" mientras pensaba en otras separaciones, por culpa de ambos trabajos, *una vez eran solo tres investigadores en una megapolis e iban juntos porque no querían hablar mas que lo necesario con ellos y ahora ¿Cómo será esta vez?*; de repente esta caminando junto a el y varios humanos mas a un grupo de ferengis, bajorianos y orrs que están subiendo al transbordador, ella se despide de el con "hasta pronto, en 4 meses", el le sonríe, continua caminando y sube; ella sigue viendo el transbordador que se acerca a un hangar en la nave, ve alrededor, muchos bajorianos, pocos ferengis, busca, pocos humanos.

Ella esta de nuevo revisando grabaciones, ahora en el transbordador, están los estudiantes-ayudantes bajorianos observando desde el aire los restos de el espaciopuerto dicho por la mayor kyra nerys en su primer reunión; *han estado viajando al espacio por décadas, con propios modelos y naves, han sufrido lo que es natural la espectacularidad de el inicio, pero, con aciertos tecnológicos habían cambiado las expectativas de el inicio, por el trasvaso de los trabajadores bajorianos y después lo que estamos observando ahora, naves de transporte de producción de las minas hacia estos depósitos al lado de el espaciopuerto …..* ella ve en la grabación una nave de trasvaso de el tamaño de la mitad de la nave ambassador Tikal que deja caer, literalmente, los materiales a el depósito de una altura de un edificio grande mientras pasa hacia el espaciopuerto, ahí otras dos naves están esperando y siendo pertrechadas, un proceso que durara un tiempo; ella observa las anotaciones, el equivalente a 1600 metros, para la toma de los terrenos que eran depósitos, irse acercando o bajar a hacer tomas de el equivalente de 750, 250 metros para las instalaciones que eran el espaciopuerto *chequear grabaciones de altitud de las naves en el espacio para estos datos, curioso pedir hablando como para el materializador poner dato de color de búsqueda, dato de altitud, encuadre dado, área de terreno* varios ángulos de la nave, hablar en el transbordador en tomas *de cajón, agua y toallas en el botiquín* obtener permisos de que decir de su historial, *naves de tamaño de los transportes pasando, yendo y viniendo intersectandose en el aire y se podían oir las naves que entraban y salían de la atmósfera, los trabajadores en los depósitos con parte de el mineral iluminado por luces*,si los ayudantes-estudiantes mostraban respeto, no sabría que imaginar de una mayor kira estudiante o , quizás, en este momento; están dando la primera vuelta a , revisa, 1500 metros, ella comienza a decir "el primer espaciopuerto bajoriano con trasvaso de minerales …..".

Es una pared combinación de tierra y plantas; ella observa el grupo de bajorianos que se han asignado para la tarea, un simple clasificado –trabajo de excavación de el instituto de investigaciones históricas de la federación de …-, una petición de varias formas escritas en varios lenguajes para varias agencias y departamentos regionales y planetarios, el uso de el transbordador para mapear y grabar el primer lugar de el antiguo lugar de el espaciopuerto, y dice "bien, los asignados a las diferentes tareas traten de usar sus aditamentos y traten de seguir y comunicarse con sus lideres de área", *mmmm, ¿Cuál de los ayudantes-estudiantes será mejor en esta tarea de campo? Van a ser largas jornadas*, "comunicar cualquier hallazgo, si hay , a esos lideres de área, usar el mayor tiempo posible el equipo de protección para materiales energéticos o punzantes *¡una batería en funciones por favor¡*, "bien , empieza el tiempo de trabajo, la gente con los cubos esta con las provisiones y alimentos, y una patrulla de cuidado bajoriano; ella se acerca a su área y aplica el solvente de tierra en una pequeña área, quita con el aditamento, aplica mas solvente, quita con el aditamento aplica mas solvente ….. .

Un estudiante-ayudante se acerca a ella que trata de ampliar en medio de plantas su mano enguantada para continuar allí, ella voltea, se aleja de la ahora dispareja pared de todavía rocas, tierra y plantas, pisa mal, un grumo de tierra y piedras alrededor de sus pies, continua su movimiento hacia quien se acerca, unas miradas a los bajorianos trabajando, otras miradas a el lugar todavía agreste, el ayudante-estudiante la guía a un grupo de bajorianos que observan un panel enterrado en tierra con apariencia laminada, ella pasa su guante por la superficie, *usar tricorde para ver que material es, explicar lo grabado*, le dice a el ayudante-estudiante "bien, vamos por los aparatos de estudio y grabación", se voltea y habla en bajoriano "4 de ustedes cambiar su área a seguir esta superficie, los demás a sus áreas asignadas"; están observando lo grabado con luz fuera de espectro, la superficie continuaba baja por varios metros, el material era de construcción, se observan unas salientes *quizás engranes o soportes* continuos casi a nivel de piso, "no, ningún rastro de pintura aquí", observa otra grabación "estas salientes metálicas" apunta su dedo enguantado "hay que mantener su entubamiento, en seguida voy con el tricorder", ve otra grabación "aquí hay una separación de materiales metálicos, habrá que limpiarlo a brocha y guante, hay que estudiarlo luego fuera de espectro"; ella esta con varios bajorianos observando un área de su pared de tierra, un material resbaloso que separa de nuevo para grabar de nuevo, en la pantalla observan un grupo de símbolos … .

Viendo las escenas de las grabaciones los estudiantes-ayudantes le dicen "esta palabra es cautela y este símbolo calor, estamos esperando una versión de este dibujo que parece una planta de montaña al revés", ella observa de nuevo la grabación-imagen de la construcción con salientes y ve las dimensiones tomadas por el transbordador *¿retropropulsión química?, es expansiva*.

Ella observa grabaciones conseguidas a través de naves de la federación, imágenes de 900 años antes de grandes naves retropropulsadas por combustión química, decide transmitir los datos y grabaciones hechos a el instituto de investigaciones históricas, *quizás haya suerte y me comuniquen con el*; esta con los bajorianos trabajando en una pequeña loma no demasiado lejos de donde estaban excavando antes *si las grabaciones eran asi* ahora bajo su propia suposición de lo que era un centro de control *edificios de aun antes de lo conocido* ahora revisando con tricorder la composición de materiales *no debería de ser muy profundo*; el bajoriano reporta otro sonido diferente, ahora ella le dice en bajoriano "¿Qué tipo de sonido cree que sea parecido?", mientras le indica que le va a acompañar, el le contesta "estridente, como cristal de comida, mmm, como cuando se golpea con metal", *¿vidrio protector? ¿calefactor? ¿de observación? ¿otros materiales?* los bajorianos habían continuado el trabajo, oye explicaciones, dice distraidamente "cuidadosamente, si", se inclina y observa un como plástico transparente roído, toma el tricorder, cristal de arena *parece roído, el cristal se rompe*, ella pide liquido y frota *¡fundido¡* ella dice "hay que continuar toda loma hasta ese nivel de profundidad"; en el escalón de baño-descanso ella frota su mano en una gota de líquidos mientras observa su transparencia, lo que tienen las autoridades y estudiosos bajorianos es un domo de vidrio fundido en partes y roto en otras partes, ella va a esperar unos días para permisos de estudios de sitios, tal vez mañana irá a grabaciones.

Ella esta esperando en el espaciopuerto *algunas cortesías son bastante practicas*, ha pedido el uso de la holocubierta de la alfa centauro y espera ser teletransportada a bordo, uno de sus ayudantes-estudiantes bajorianos la va a acompañar con materiales y datos grabados y anotados, entre ellos metales entubados y gramos de diversos materiales, le dice "bien, vas a mirarme a mi, a los ojos, después una variación a otra perspectiva", el asiente, esperan, un tiempo después ella ve la pared cercana de la nave, el bajoriano ve lo mismo, escuchan "bienvenidos a la nave de la federación alfa centauro, reportera 3, le pedimos que ponga los materiales a transportar en la mesa", el bajoriano muestra lo que trae y camina cuidadosamente a la mesa, ella camina a alcanzarlo, aun antes de llegar un oficial lo pone en bolsas y empieza a caminar a los teletransportadores, un cadete dice "nave de la flota alfa centauro preparando material a ser teletransportado a la nave de la flota Neri vela", ella y el bajoriano voltean y otra cadete les dice "¿es todo el material histórico a ser estudiado", ella contesta "si", la cadete asiente y camina a los teletransportadores, el cadete habla de nuevo "nave de la flota Neri vela, una cadete y muestras históricas, ahora", el bajoriano observa y se perturba un poco al ver dos brillos que cubren los lugares donde estaban y ya no hay nada, se queda mirando, ella voltea hacia el oficial "¿Qué tiempo calculado hay para obtener los resultados?" *que parcialmente ya tenemos*, el oficial le dice "2 semanas, aun si devuelven materializado programado con propósitos duplicativos, me siguen por favor"; el bajoriano y ella le siguen caminando por pasillos, el oficial dice "hemos basado en sus diagramas un tipo baño-alberca", voltea a el bajoriano y le dice que respetuosamente le pide disculpas por los términos usados, en bajoriano, el bajoriano contesta que puede ser uso común o ceremonial, en lenguaje de la federación, el oficial continua "se programo un tipo baño-alberca bajoriano con estructura de distribución de liquidos y flujo y movimiento de estos fluidos con una persona en ese ambiente".

Ella esta en compañía de unas cadetes que están en su descanso, ellas le han materializado en su nombre un tarro grande *vaya vidrio duro este* de un liquido con mucha espuma blanca encima , ellas han establecido que no pueden beber algo así *la cadete dijo "un tarro de cerveza", ella al ver el recipiente de vidrio grueso solo pensó en ese detalle* en la nave, se le quedaron mirando cuando ella tomo el tarro y le dio unos golpes con las uñas, una de ellas dijo "se bebe, mejor empezar antes de que se caliente", ella pregunto "¿con todo y espuma el liquido?", ellas levantan al unisono el brazo, abren la boca y acercan la mano en circulo hacia la boca, ella toma el asa, levanta el tarro *pesa, no soy cadete* y literal lanza el liquido a su boca, *sabe amargo* se detiene al salírsele por las comisuras de la boca, todas ellas parecen estar esperando, *ahhhh*, se limpia con las mangas de la blusa la boca, ellas se palmean los muslos y los brazos , comienzan a platicar, ella ya había explicado que su pareja estaba de regreso en la tierra en viaje de trabajo, ellas hablan de su asignación en la nave *"fronteriza" dicen*, y del tiempo pasado ahí; va el segundo sorbo de el segundo tarro, Tan profunda es la noche, No hay luna hoy, No estrella amiga ella y las cadetes han hablado de lo complicado de tener pareja en viaje y de lo tenso que a veces es, ellas continuan materializando aguas espesas y han comenzado a cantar *me sirvió la excavación , no pesa tanto*, le han ido traduciendo y explicando, Que me guie con su luz, Mantener quieto mi Corazón, Silenciarlo hasta que mi amor retorne, De el mundo, alejado, ella comprende que el sentido de la canción es la separación y la espera, se termina el segundo tarro y ellas le sugieren ir a descanso, ella dice que va al holocubierta, ya tenía el tiempo pedido, una de ellas toca su emblema "computadora, chequeo constante de signos biológicos de la reportera 3, aviso a enfermería en caso de variaciones inseguras", le acompañan.

Las cadetes la han dejado en la puerta en la puerta de la holocubierta haciendo la misma petición al computador, y sugiriéndole no hacer muchos movimientos o movimientos bruscos, se han alejado de ella y un guardia de seguridad y una de ellas dice "a mi me toca descanso mañana, voy a la enfermería.

El guardia puesto en la puerta de la holocubierta observa y oye como las cadetes de la tierra se alejan, escucha "por favor, me podría generar un recipiente para líquidos, debe estar en catalogo como -tarro-", el iba comenzando con expresión de duda "el programa que …", "si, si, si quiere consultarlo, solo el recipiente conocido así", "yo espero aquí", el toca su emblema … .

Ella observa al guardia sosteniendo ya el tarro, toca su emblema "reportera 3 pidiendo acceso a holocubierta 1", luego dice "computadora, reportera 3 pide inicio de programa descanso bajor 1", observando de reojo al guardia, se vuelve a mirar "nos vemos en una hora", el guardia asiente observándola, ella da un paso al frente y pasa de un pasillo de nave a una reconstrucción de paredes casi blancas sin pintar pero lisas con el escalón en medio lleno hasta casi la orilla de liquido *apariencia*, ella se dirige hacia los muebles de sentar y se despoja de la ropa *veamos las características*, recoge su chaqueta, toca su emblema y dice "computadora holocubierta 1 programa descanso bajor 1 característica temperatura de aire a 32 grados centígrados, temperatura de líquidos en escalón a 25 grados centígrados", *mejor, recuerdos de casa*, se termina de desvestir y queda con la vestimenta pedida por el *camiseta unida a calzoncillo a cintura, vaya catalogo, ropa del siglo 18,19 terrestre*, ve y recorre así los puntos característicos que recuerda tocando algunas partes, regresa y toma el tarro, se dirige caminando a el escalon, se sienta y resbala dentro quedando de tronco arriba por encima de el liquido, ve el tarro y lo sumerge, lo alza y lo toma con ambas manos, rota su cuerpo y presenta las manos con el tarro al lado, *el sonríe y dirigimos el plato hacia la boca, nos rellenan y rellenan el plato, ¿cosas que decíamos?, en el planeta y los servicios , costos, ¿costos?* sonríe *¿Cuántos en la federación no piensan en costos?*, ve el tarro con el asa, lo arroja y rebota, se desliza y reclina lateralmente su cuerpo mirándolo *¿Por qué no se rompió?*, continua observando *el me tomo con una mano la oreja mientras con la otra dejaba el vaso, con el cuerpo me empuja *, "computadora a reportera 3, fin de programa", ella queda vestida asi, con el resto de su ropa en el suelo, una voz femenina, quizás la cadete bajita, dice "la esperamos afuera", ella ve un charco de varios centímetros bajo su cara, ella duda, pero comienza a vestirse, recoge después su tarro, "computadora, limpieza de holocubierta 1 después de salir", se pone frente a la puerta *a veces es tan ambiguo un programa*, "computadora, abrir puerta de holocubierta".

La cadete va caminando al lado, "…y a veces queremos tener jaqueca y no pasamos a la enfermería, pero eso cuando tenemos el día siguiente libre ….", *¿tener jaqueca?*, ella dice interrumpiendo "obviamente en la flota deben tener opción pero a mi me gustaría conservar mi status de farrera, pero ahora no me siento muy mareada ¿dos tarros te ponen así?", "bueno, la cerveza no, a menos que haya estado en frío", ella sonríe "no, bueno, tengo la costumbre de ajustar la temperatura mas alta de los estándares de la flota, lamentablemente un cambio de milibares de presión y alarmas acá y allá";* "señor, se detecta una alarma, ¿esta todo bien?", el levanta la cabeza y voltea somnoliento, ella esta parada desnuda hablando " computadora, otros 75 milibares mas", el reacciona y busca su ropa, la computadora responde "se han cancelado los cambios a parámetros de ambiente", ella toca el emblema en su mano "computadora, pido aclaración", "mediciones de cantidad de presión de aire disminuye en su camarote, chequeo estructural esta en camino", el parpadea y deja de buscar su ropa, ella se sienta y se comienza a poner su blusa, se abre la puerta con ella pasándose la blusa por el rostro, solo voltea a verlo*; la cadete dice "entonces ¿a su cama o la sigue con nosotras?", ella contesta "¿es –cerveza- aparte del –tarro-?", la cadete le guiña el ojo, dice "entonces por acá"; ella toca su emblema "computadora, abrir la puerta", se abre la puerta y ella entra, la cadete se queda esperando, ella llega a su cama, la cadete carraspea, ella dice "claro que puedes pasar", la cadete entra y observa el mobiliario "mmm, no muy standard", ella dice "computadora, dos tarros con cerveza", la cadete dice "no para mi, tenemos que pedir permiso doble para bebidas y por lo regular es todas o las mas que podamos juntas", ella dice "bien, entonces ¿buenas noches de tiempo local?", la cadete asiente observando su reloj "todavía buenas noches, bien, si quiere puedo quedarme un rato", ella dice "no, no, voy a ajustar la temperatura y el nivel de luz, bueno gracias y gracias a las demás", la cadete toca su emblema "computadora, medir condiciones metabólicas de camarote de la reportera 3", voltea a verla, ella abre los brazos y pone cara de desesperación, la cadete sale y ella dice "computadora, cerrar puerta, ajustar la luz a 1.5 veces, ajustar la temperatura a 33 grados centígrados", camina y toma un tarro, lo sopesa y lo mueve en medio circulo hasta su boca; *a el segundo tarro le cambio el sabor*, suspira y ve el liquido *¿eres un liquido a cierta temperatura y estas cambiando a gas?* y erupta de nuevo, se tapa la boca y canta "no hay luna, las amigas estrellas no están, no hay luz en esta noche obscura….", sin melodía acorde mientras se acuesta con el tarro en una mano, este cae; se despierta y fruñe la nariz *¿Qué huele?*, observa el techo y voltea *mi cuarto*, se medio levanta con una sensación extraña en el cerebro *como siempre, pero ¿Qué es ese olor?*, pisa y *no, plantas espinosas no*, hay un liquido en el piso, levanta la pierna, se la toma con las manos y se huele el pie … .

Ella esta con el bajoriano en el comedor de la nave, ella hablando acerca de la sensación de soledad y melancolía al estar en la holocubierta, mientras toman en vasos jugos naturales sugeridos por ella, el bajoriano dice "nuestro conocimiento de la holocubierta es tan solo de la escena de intercambio comercial de libro, creo que de hace siglos", ella le mira "ya había hablado con mi pareja acerca de eso en la misma holocubierta, son recuerdos populares que se programan, ambientales y con caracteres", el dice "los principales interesados en la adaptación de esa tecnología son los ferengis, espero que acepten en la federación nuestra petición de cambiar la tecnología diaria y luego el entretenimiento, eso si los costos monetarios lo permiten", ella se toma la mejilla y trata de recordar *¿costos?, si, costos monetarios donde se aplica el dinero*, "si", ella frunce el ceño "mientras estaba en la holocubierta, o tomando cerveza en el camarote, recordé un momento, tomar algo en platos o vasos, y la platica que habíamos tenido el y yo de la remuneración monetaria de otra civilización y cultura", ella toma un trago de jugo moviendo de mas el brazo, el bajoriano lo nota, ella continua "a comparación de la nuestra", el bajoriano dice "¿esa forma de tomar es con el tarro?, dicen que muy llamativa y que parecía pesada , recipiente", ella se rie "¿has estado hablando con la tripulación?", ella le ve, el contesta "solamente con el guardia de seguridad que me acompaño", "bien, unas cadetes, que no tomaron esa bebida, pidieron al materializador –cerveza- en –tarro- y tome unos tres tarros, me dormí con uno en la mano, mmmm, esperame " y se dirige a la barra-cocineta y habla con algunos especialistas ahí, el bajoriano ve que regresa tomando un recipiente transparente en una mano, se sienta y lo pone en la mesa "cristal" pasa la palma por el lado del tarro "tallado y duro", el bajoriano se sorprende "¿cristal, vidrio, duro?", ve el recipiente , "bueno, quizás me equivoque, tendría que pedir un tricorder, conseguir un oficial científico", el bajoriano dice "no, no, " señala el tarro "mi sorpresa es la multiplicidad de los materiales", ella cautelosamente dice "materiales de ciertas características y funciones tienden a repetirse", continúan tomando un rato mas.

En la tarde de el uso horario de la nave, ella y el bajoriano están siguiendo a un oficial vestidos ambos con camisetas y unos pantaloncillos cortos de tela dura anchos de colores azul y gris, llegan a la vista de la puerta de la holocubierta donde están tres de las cadetes vestidas casi igual , dos de ellas en lugar de camisetas camisa de botones, ellas saludan y los reciben hablando de "¿problemas con el catalogo que sugerimos?", "los tamaños no eran adaptables ¿eh?", ella se ve a si misma con el pantaloncillo sosteniéndose por los muslos, el bajoriano la observa de reojo, y ve de nuevo a las cadetes, *el botón de amarre, ah, que fuerza se necesita*, una de las cadetes le dice a los guardias "como 2 horas de duración, ambiente tranquilo de rio terráqueo de el siglo xx", se voltea y dice "computadora, iniciar programa salto cola de caballo, camino acceso", "computadora, abrir puerta de holocubierta 2", las tres cadetes indican que ella y el bajoriano entren, ella le indica a el bajoriano que le seguirá, el bajoriano entra y ve café y verde bajo un cielo azul, ella espera a que el vea para todos lados, incluso la tierra que pisa y entra, ve los árboles y plantas que se mueven bajo una brisa, casi se oye un sonido de murmullo *aire y agua en movimiento*, ella le indica a el bajoriano que le siga, como cinco pasos y toca con las manos ramas delgadas cafés con muchísimas hojas verdes, el bajoriano extiende su mano y toca hojas, pero al estas moverse se alejan de su mano, el bajoriano extiende mas la mano y toca las hojas, toca la rama dura rodeada de estas y la agarra, aguantando el movimiento de las demás ramas y hojas tocando su mano, las cadetes mueven sus cuerpos caminando con el cabello en movimiento en la frente, "los guiaremos a el sitio de caída de agua, esta como a 35 minutos de camino", ellas caminan adelante y voltean a ver que les sigan; ella comienza a caminar y le dice al bajoriano que ve a todos lados "el color verde de las hojas es por un efecto de alimentación de el resto de la planta, la parte café o verde duro y ancho ….", el bajoriano ve esos aspectos mientras comienza a caminar; 10 minutos después, mientras respira "el movimiento continuo de las plantas de tallo verde", respira, "mientras las demás plantas es solo parcial el efecto visual, esas plantas es como un ir y regresar continuo", explicando ya que el bajoriano continua viendo esas plantas, el se acerca a esas plantas, vuelve a torcerlas y troza unas, voltea, dos de las cadetes volteadas a verlos dicen "no hay problema, aunque no hay corrección en el programa, el ambiente de programa será restaurado ", se voltean y se fijan en el continuo descenso que sigue, "la siguiente vez", el bajoriano les indica una parte café que cruza el camino "¿raíz de árbol?", ella se apresura y observa "creo que de ese", el sigue su brazo indicando "ohh", *quien sabe si será*.

El grupo llega a un lugar donde se escucha hacia su izquierda debajo de su nivel de camino un ruido de caída de agua sobre algo, *agua o rocas* el bajoriano dice "estamos por encima del rio", una cadete dice "¿si?, pues no, o a decir verdad estamos bajo, todavía, un nivel de rio, y encima de otro nivel de rio", el bajoriano dice, viendo que la reportera 3 respira profundamente e interesándose por lo que suena a la izquierda, "entonces es una cascada", las cadetes rien un poco y explican "este programa se llama salto cola de caballo por un lugar turístico o agradable de mas o menos fácil acceso, donde hacia ese sonido ", y señala adonde se oye "corre un arroyo o rio delgado y cae a una fosa, ahora usted ve "y pone las manos abiertas hacia adentro y los brazos abiertos , una de las otras levanta una mano, pero la cadete no la ve "la parte trasera de un caballo, la cola de crin ", mueve una mano hacia enfrente de ella arriba y baja la mano lentamente "es el agua que cae a una fosa", el bajoriano pregunta "puede describirme o explicarme que es y como es un -caballo-", ella dice respirando todavía profundamente "hubiera sido bueno traer un refrigerio de bebidas", mientras la primer cadete que explico se dirige a el bajoriano otra cadete le dice al bajoriano "seria bueno que ponga las manos en lugar seguro", el bajoriano las levanta, "computadora, detener programa", y voltea "salto cola de caballo" baja la mirada hacia la tierra por donde venían "camino acceso", el bajoriano mira por donde caminaron y voltea a ver a la cadete, ella nota que el sonido variante se vuelve un solo sonido, una variante de tonada, como un pajarito, pero no hay, la cadete continua "computadora, descamuflagear materializador", a unos metros, un poco alto aparece el aparato y el espacio de aire sobre un plato grande o quizás un mueble "bien, sugerimos bebidas refrescantes", ella voltea y ve que la cadete se toma el cabello y explica algo, voltea a las otras cadetes y empieza a caminar al materializador "voy a pedir un vaso de 1 litro de refresco de raíz de la tierra", las cadetes aprueban moviendo la cabeza de arriba, abajo y la siguen; ellas descansan escuchando aun a la cadete mientras la primer cadete describe y explica animales, de varios planetas, y las diferentes colas que tenian, el bajoriano toma su bebida pedida , de savia extraida de plantas de su planeta, y la reportera 3 toma tragos de su bebida, una cadete pregunta "¿Cuántos minutos de descanso?", el bajoriano mueve la cabeza *puedo seguir o sin importancia*, ella levanta su vaso y toma, después "me la acabe", las cadetes se levantan y una dice "hay que llevar las cosas al materializador", todos caminan y las dejan, una de las cadetes dice "computadora, reiniciar programa salto cola de caballo, camino acceso", se voltean "ahora vamos hacia la fosa, para que vean que y como es"; llegan a la tierra alrededor de un laguito, ven la cascada y las paredes inaccesibles sin equipo especial, la cadete abre las manos igual; después de un tiempo largo charlando y comentando, tocando y moviendo, las cadetes dicen "bien, listos a volver", ella y el bajoriano se tocan las ropas, y "si", "bien, computadora mostrar puerta de acceso", los dos se miran, voltean a ver la entrada a unos metros .


End file.
